


SNT Vs. Sonichu

by opuscon789



Series: SNT Vs. Sonichu (The Original Fan Fiction) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Project SNT, SNT the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuscon789/pseuds/opuscon789
Summary: SNT lands into the Sonichu Universe completely unaware of how she got there. She ends up caught up between Sonichu and Friends forced to fight her way to find Sonic. Will she ever find her way home? Will she be able to defeat Sonichu and Chris Chan?





	1. Weston Hills Zone

"Ugg... What... happened?"

SNT finds herself laying down on ground face up on a area of grass. The sun was beaming down on top of her body with the air waving around her with the heat. She was staring straight into the sky as a lonely cloud floated above. As her vision got better, she looked around herself to find a mostly grassy, but hilly area with every once in a while there was a tree.

"Where am I?" She said to herself as she got up onto her feet and looked around the area. Ahead, she finds a crossroad where a sign pointed in all areas lead. On the signs, it said "Station Square - 100 miles, Zapbud Fields - 30 miles, Pallet Town - 40 miles, CWCville - 20 miles."

SNT recognised Station Square as she went there with Sonic when he was showing her around all of the sights he saved. He talked about saving the city from a monster that came out of the Master Emerald. But everything else on that sign made no sense, some of the places on the sign where not supposed to exist and have never existed.

"How did I even get to this place? I was on Angel Island, was I." SNT can not remember the last thing she did, the last thing she remembers was that she arrived onto Angel Island on Tail's plane to dwart an Eggman Plan while Sonic was somewhere else.

SNT was sweating and it really felt that she was melting under the sun. So she decided to head to the nearest town which was CWCville. So it begins a long adventure into a broken world.

WESTON HILLS ZONE ACT 1

She started her trip by running through lonely fields. She started to notice the local wildlife which looked a little wield. These were not the animals that she was used to seeing. They looked a little odd. Then out of nowhere, a small animal attacks her with an electric attack. She quickly jumped to get out of the way. The animal happened to be a small yellow mouse with red cheeks and brown stripes on its back with a lighting strike looking tail. It looked like it was ready to fight.

SNT quickly jumped in the air and performed a homing attack on the rodent to defend herself. Instantly knocking her out. Other animals soon came to help defend against SNT. At this point, SNT knew this place wasn't safe as she thought. So she quickly jumped over other animals and once the road was clear, She did something that Sonic taught her to do, Boost! She was then running from loop to loop in a quick pace with every animal unable to defend against it. Every once in a while, she would jump to make it to platforms in the air and ledges and cliffs. Other than that, it was not too different from terrain she has seen.

"HEY, STOP!" says an unknown voice. SNT Hears the voice and stops in her tracks. At this point she is 15 miles from CWCville.

A sudden fellow almost looking like Sonic then runs in front of her and puts one leg out to slow down dragging on the ground. The fellow then looked back at SNT. He had a very similar appearance to Sonic but looked like the first animal SNT fought in the hills. In fact, it looked like a hybrid mixed together.

"You attacked my friends back there! Why did you attack them." he asked.

SNT then looked back at him all annoyed. "That rodent attacked me first!"

The fellow was suddenly offended by the words spoken out of SNT's mouth. "How dare you call Pikachu a rodent! Those things are like family to me considering the fact that I used to be one."

"Pikachu! What happened, since when did hedgehogs started dating mouses?" SNT said being a little sassy. The fellow then got even angrier.

"I was not born like that. Sonic and I, a Pikachu collided into each other with chaos energy and I became the Electric Hedgehog Pokemon... Sonichu." he said proudly.

"Really...how original." SNT said with sarcasm. "What's a Pokemon?"

Sonichu laughed, "You don't know what a Pokemon is? They are the creatures that dominate this planet with powers that are beyond compare of humans."

"Thank you for telling me, now I need to be somewhere so..." SNT said when Sonichu then interrupted.

"You are not going anywhere, you destroyed one of my brethren and have insulted me. Prepare to die!" Sonichu then had a fighting electric glow about him.

Sonichu used and electric attack against SNT as the world around her then turned into a grid of electricity. She dodged the attack by getting inside of the squares and not jumping. Then went after Sonichu with a homing attack. Sonichu then prepared to do his homing attack by jumping up in the air but SNT dodged at the last second. SNT then used her tails to fly over Sonichu but only gave Sonichu an opening.

"Thunderbolt!" Sonichu yelled. A lighting Strike then came down from the sky and took SNT in one hit. She fell onto the ground with her tails smoking. The move was super effective. Sonichu had seem to win the fight, but SNT got up, not giving in to the pressure. SNT was a little scared as she has never faced anything like this before... except Flaming Knuckles. She remembered Sonic's words. "Hey, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine! Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!"

SNT then thought about those words in her head, with Sonic keeping her motivated up, she stood on her two feet ready to fight. She faced Sonichu, and boosted right into him.

Sonichu feeling the impact of the blow then was flung into the air as a result and fell onto the ground. The hit took out all of his energy and his eyes then closed. Sonichu fainted.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SPECIAL)

SNT then walked a little away from Sonichu just to move on just to get to CWCville. Suddenly and overweight striped shirt man then runs up to Check on Sonichu.

"Sonichu!" The striped figure said.

"Father!" Sonichu said with the last of his energy.

"Who was that?" The man asked.

"I didn't get her name, I don't know." Sonichu answered.

"I will avenge you!" he said.

"Thank you." Sonichu said as he went back to sleep. The man then puts Sonichu on a helicopter to CWCville to recover. Then gets on his 2 screened device.

"Ms. Amber?" he said talking into the mic.

"Yes Mr. Mayor?"

"Prepare the analysis robot!"

WESTON HILLS ZONE ACT 2

Due to the fact that Sonichu was defeated. Each Pokemon spread the word quickly and was now trying their best to slow SNT down. Including all types of Pokemon moves like String Shot to be used as tripwires for when SNT would trip over leaving her open for attacks by Pokemon. Even Boosting wouldn't stop her tripping, in fact, it made it worst with as her foot would get caught in it can boosting into it would be like running into a wall. It's just a faster way to fall to the ground.

Another thing the Pokemon would do is use Fog suddenly to make sure that SNT can't jump from Platform to Platform, even though it was not impossible to see, it did make it slightly more difficult. The peacefulness of the Weston Hill was shattered with the constant threat of danger to SNT. She could no longer boost as easily and go fast as she was forced to slow down to avoid these obstacles that the Pokemon throws at her.

Soon enough, she starts seeing the lights of the city ahead and then gets to the top of the hill to see the skyline of CWCville. It looked a lot like Station Square but it had one large building in the middle that reached above the clouds.

"Wow, that is a city all right." SNT said. The sun was starting to go down on the city and the sun now being eclipsed behind the tallest building. She used the time to take a small break and stretch herself.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a giant robot then fell right beside her. It looked a lot like the Death Egg Robot except it had a red and blue striped shirt on it and it was not being controlled by Eggman, it was being controlled by an overweight man with the same attire. It had a signature on it saying. "Created by Christian Weston Chandler" written in cursive.

"Whoever you are, taste the power of the Death Chan Robot!." the man said as the top closed. The robot then started to run forward. SNT then started running away but she knew she had to destroy it as it was going to enter the city. One of the Death Chan's attacks was to throw bombs and it could attack directly using its arms. SNT used these to her advantage attacking the robot directly in its chest area. After the 4th hit, the robot got faster and stormed through the hills and small ledges that laid in its path. SNT simply just increased her movement. But eventually got behind the robot and attacked it from behind. After the 8th hit, The robot was history as it starts to self destruct. SNT stepped back so she won't get hurt. The man then landed onto the ground and fell face first into the ground.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SPECIAL)

"I don't know who you are and why you are coming after me, but I want you to leave me alone. I don't like this crazy world." SNT went up to the man.

"I don't think I have introduced myself, My name is Christian Weston Chandler and I am the Mayor of CWCville and creator of Sonichu."

"Nice welcoming committee Mayor, Great way to attract the visitors. My name is SNT." She sarcastically said. SNT suddenly noticed the stench coming off of him. It smelled like rotten watermelon covered with some type of body spray. Its was awful that SNT took her hand to closed her nose.

"I want you to turn back now and never come back the CWC(Quick)ville. We have no place for you after you have defeated one of our heros of our town. Therefore, I don't want you here in CWCville. Turn back now!"

SNT refused. "I came all of this way just so I can figure out where I am and just when I get here, I can't enter a city I didn't do anything to. What's up with that? Considering the fact that you attacked me, I think it evens out even after I went after Sonichu, so I have every right to enter the city." SNT then boosted into the suburbs.

"So you want to do this the hard way, ok... Lets play." Chris mummered. He then looks at his device. "Hey Amber. Did you get the data from the Robot fight?"

"Yes, I am looking at the Data now." Amber responded.

"Good, I'm coming back the City Hall." Chris shut his device. "SNT, just you wait because your days are numbered."


	2. CWCville Zone

The Sun just finished setting and the night was just beginning over CWCville. SNT just made it to the outskirts of town where houses were visible for miles. She sat under a city poll to take a small rest. Besides, she was attacked multiple times while in Weston Hills. It made a little since to catch her breath a little while she could prepare for the next area.

At this point, SNT starts remembering a little of how she got there. She remembers being on the plane with Tails.

"So Tails, why are we going to Angel Island?" She asked.

"There have been sightings of Eggman's robot minions on the Island. And While Sonic is fighting Eggman somewhere else, he has asked us to check it out." Tails responded. "We think he is going to do something to the master emerald."

"Is this like the 5th time?" SNT remarked.

Tails laughed "I lost count at this point."

At this point, her memory stops. She stood there just to try and remember but there was nothing."

Suddenly a loudspeaker came on. "Attention Citizens of CWCville, if you see a light blue hybrid mix of a Hedgehog, an Echidna, and a Fox with pink clothes on her, please call the police."

"Oh crap, now they are after me." SNT said. "Let's get out of here." She quickly ran through the area by boosting.

CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 1

The City lights drew nearer and nearer but it didn't stop there. To avoid being seen, she took what it seemed like a Highway that was on top of buildings. She jumped from building to building, again avoiding more Pokemon. There was some tight jumping, including a part where she had to jump from a light post to another floating platform.

The Pokemon seem varying. She reached a bridge over a small creek and a red fish with a crown would try and jump out infront of her. She dodges, but they didn't shoot anything out of there wide mouths, they seems rather useless.

SNT approached a large ring that she found while exploring. "What's this?" When she touched it, she was sent to another world.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN!

A countdown clock showed following her. She wasn't able to do her boost. But she quickly noticed that she could run and collect rings and they make you move faster with each one. "Ok I get the point of this, I think this is possible." She said "Ouch!" Suddenly she ran into spikes which she lost 10 rings. Now getting the point of the Stage, SNT tried her best to get to the end of the course in 1 min. She was successful. A Green Jewel then came out of the sky and SNT grabbed it and noticed. "This is a chaos emerald."

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

Suddenly she is transported back to the world she was. "If the chaos emeralds exist here, Maybe I should collect them, just incase."

She kept pressing on going from obstacle to pokemon trap to obstacle. When just outside of Downtown, she was suddenly shocked by something. She was stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground.

"Hey you, SNT!" said a female voice. SNT looked up to see Amy Rose.

"AMY!" SNT excitedly yelled. "Am I excited to see you!" But the more she looked at Amy, she looked more like Sonichu.

The Amy impersonator jumped onto the ground in front of her and SNT then noticed her look. She had the same long ears as Sonichu but a much longer tail. She also has a small blue strip right down her chest on her clothes. Other than that she looked exactly like Amy.

"The name is Rosechu!" She said firmly. "Sonichu's wife. And I am here to take you down after you defeated my Sweet Bolt."

SNT was starting to question the world she was in. "Am I in an alternate world or a Fan Fiction? I feel like I am in someone's imagination."

Rosechu then smirked. "The world you are in right now is as real as you. How do you know if you were thought up by someone's imagination?"

SNT then came to a relation. "You mean, I could be a fragment of someone's imagination?"

Rosechu quickly coming to a realization that she could be a fragment of someone's imagination. She tried to change the subject. "...Were getting off topic here. The point is that I am here to clean the floor with you once and for all."

"You didn't bring any cleaning equipment." SNT snarked.

"THATS IT." Rosechu jumped into the air and performed a homing attack. SNT quick jumped out of the way of it but was hit on her shoulder. The fight has begun.

Rosechu went back to the top of the building and used Thunder. Ominous clouds begin appearing. SNT got out from under them and lighting struck the ground in shockwaves. SNT was able to jump over that.

Rosechu then came to the ground to perform a Volt Tackle. SNT noticed in time to jump over. Once Rosechu stopped, SNT homing attacked her directly taking her off of her feet.

"Wow, your stronger than I thought." Rosechu then grabbed the telephone wires above and pulled them and absorbed the electricity. She snapped them and attempted to wrap SNT in it. SNT caught the wires with her hand but no without getting electrocuted. SNT then pulled the wires in place and pushed them over her head, sending Rosechu flying in the air over her and into the ground. In the process, she accidently got herself tangled in the wires with her hands

Rosechu got up from the blow and performed another Volt Tackle. This time, SNT was trying to get herself out of the tangled wires. She didn't have time to do that so she started boosting into Rosechu.

As SNT was tangled with her hands, she used her head to defend against with Rosechu. They both clashed and pushed into each other. Knowing that this was their final blows. But because SNT was tangled and was unable to use her hands, SNT was losing and being pushed back.

"Give up now, I put all of my power into this attack." Rosechu laughed. SNT realised she needed to get untangled. So she pulls and pulls on the wires.

Just when she was about to give out, she got herself untangled and Rosechu softened up a little knowing that she would be winning. Using this to her advantage, SNT used her hands to push Roshchu back. Now Rosechu was losing.

Rosechu tried to regain footing but she used all of her power at the beginning. This was a mistake as she was losing ground.

Suddenly, Rosechu was flung back by SNT and the blow sent her flying into a wall of an abandoned building. SNT won the fight.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SPECTACULAR)

SNT then quickly moved on and ran pass the defeated Rosechu. Chris Chan then assented among the scene to pick up Rosechu as she was recovering from the blow.

"I'm ok Father." Rosechu said confidently. "I am going to defeat her. I need to run after her."

"I feel confident that you do that." Chris said. "You know, the more I look at SNT, the more I realise, she is kinda cute."

"Father, you can't be falling in love with that thing!" Rosechu questioned. But Chris Chan looked at SNT run further into the city.

"If she is another person's character, maybe I can draw it out of her. It could be a girl. And if she is single, maybe I can find a boyfriend free girl." Chris thought.

"Rosechu, I'm going to my secret lab, chase after SNT." Chris Chan then hopped back into his helicopter and set off.

"See ya." Rosechu waved and set off after SNT.

CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 2

SNT ran as fast as she could, further into the city. This time, the area was set up so there were neon lights everywhere saying "Try Axe Body Spray, it's better than bathing." or "Buy Sonichu the video game. In stores now."

The pokemon in this area happened to be controlled mostly with electric power. Lightning bolts where coming from everywhere trying to slow SNT down.

Eventually, she got to a Slot Machine. Which she played with a little luck because she got all 3 Sonichu heads. It gave her 100 rings and bankrupted the Casino.

The police now had visual on SNT and where chasing her through the streets but even they could not account for the speed that was brought on by her boost. She ended up diving off of buildings to avoid them and running through dark alleys where shady things were going on.

SNT eventually found another floating large ring.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

SNT ran as fast as she could gaining more momentum the more rings she collected. This time the Spikes were laid out in a little bit of a pattern and the course now turns right and left and it was harder to stay on the track, so SNT did something that Sonic taught her to do, drift. She was able to do the 2nd special stage successfully.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

The final parts of the area had her moving from building to building to avoid the city streets. She was jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper and window seals.

Many people were dropping things out of there windows that SNT had to dodge as well. "Why are they littering?"

Soon enough, she crashes right into a Glass building and through a ton of offices and onto a hilly sky speedway. Suddenly Rosechu lands behind her and laughs.

"Oh no." SNT said to herself. Rosechu then took off her clothes now completely naked. She allows an alternate personality to take over her. She was suddenly like the hulk and roared.

Rosechu then used Volt Tackle. SNT then boosted to get away, but Rosechu taking off all of her clothes made her more powerful. Because of this, Rosechu is now moving a little faster than SNT.

Rosechu is quickly catching up to SNT. SNT quickly jumps to allow Rosechu to come under her and doing this allowed SNT to homing attack her. Rosechu lost her balance and dragged onto the ground but quickly got back on her feet. She then attempted to do another Volt Tackle. This time she stopped and laughed and Jumps as she got closer to SNT. SNT Jumped and got hit by Rosechu enough to lose her balance and lost her rings as she tried to regain her ballance. Rosechu's attacks mixed up a little bit with adding lighting bolts into the fight with random clouds appearing which SNT would avoid. Overall SNT remembered Rosechu's pattern and avoided the attacks. When she jumped over SNT, SNT then attacked her from below causing Rosechu to lose her balance.

The final blow was after 8 hits when Rosechu lost herself and fell flat on her face flipping from the momentum of her speed. SNT kept running on happy with her victory and then passing by a sign with Chris Chan's face that she then passes causing the sign to spin really fast. Suddenly the face is replaced with SNT's face.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SUPER)

SNT then ran into the CWCville Mall. And sees Chris Chan ahead eating at a restaurant. "Hey, Chris!"

"SNT!" Chris yelled. Chris chan looked at her clothing blushing a little.

"Can you tell everyone to stop attacking me? I know your the mayor but I come in peace." SNT asked.

Chris Chan ignored her. "Who is your creator?"

"Who is my creator?" SNT responded.

"Who created you SNT?" Chris Chan asked.

"Dr. Eggman." SNT responded.

"No, I am asking who is your real creator in the real world?" Chris Chan asked.

"Um... who are you talking about ?" SNT looked at Chris Chan like he was crazy.

"Oh, so you don't know." Chris Chan smiled.

"Know what?" SNT responded.

"Ok, I want you to leave me alone, I need to do something." Chris Chan said.

"I am not leaving until I figure out how I got here." SNT demanded.

Chris Chan then pressed a button on his device and then the floor opened under her. SNT fell in.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I need more time for my plan." Chris Chan yelled.

"AAAAAAAH." SNT yelled as she fell below.

Sonichu then ran up to Chris Chan. "Where are you sending her?"

Chris Chan looked at Sonichu. "She will be having fun with Bubbles." Then he looked back at the hole and paused. "We need to start collecting the Sonichu balls."

"Already on it, you don't need to tell me twice, except during the stone age." Sonichu ran off.

Chris Chan then looked down into the hole, "You will be mine creator of SNT. Then my love quest will end. You will be mine."


	3. Bubble's Sewage Zone

SNT found herself falling from the mall as the more she fell, the more she smelled an awful stench, Then she realized, she was falling into a sewer.

"Oh no! I know I can swim but not in that!" she yelled as her body then splashed into the dirty water. She kept her mouth closed to keep the water out of her mouth. There is so many things that the water was mixed with that who knows what the substances are.

SNT Swam to the top and looked up in the light above that she fell from. But it soon closed.

"I guess I have to get out of here in my own way."

BUBBLE'S SEWAGE ZONE ACT 1

SNT Started by swimming on top of the water. She did not want to know or touch the bottom of the sewer. But she was forced to as sum parts of the sewer where completely underwater forcing her to sink herself deeper and swim. There were air pockets available throughout and some bubbles that she could breath from but she was sure that 90% of those bubbles where not oxygen but methane. She would know this because she was getting dizzy and felt like she was getting sick. It was better to breathe the air above but the bubbles did help a little.

The pokemon down here where all alive sludges. All of the gupping in sludge and they kept repeating the made up word. "Grimer, Grimer". It seems their job is to clean the waters up and eat the toxic waste made my humans. The Grimers did attack SNT by throwing wave of sludge at her. There were also purple rats swimming around the waters that she had to avoid.

SNT did get out of the water every once in a while when she got out. To quickly wash out the stinky water out of her fur, She boosted and ran to get the water off. But it wasn't really that effective due to the fact she now stunk and she would dive back into the water and swim under waves.

She then swims into a small cavern where the water was lowered so she snuck out her head and stood up on the floor below. She looked up at visible light.

"That's my way out!." She said. She prepared to start running up the walls to get out when suddenly she hears a noise.

"MUUUUK!"

Suddenly the sludge covered floor started to move. What reveild was a pokemon larger than the other sludge pokemon in the sewers. It was filling up the cabin quickly. Then the water levels started rising completely submerging the cavern. The Pokemon was extremely big that it was starting to take up the space. SNT had no choice but to swim up as fast as she can. The pokemon was right behind her as they raced upward. Every once in awhile she would touch a unstable brick that would fall on the pokemon below, but, she knew that if she didn't swim fast enough, she would become the pokemon's dinner, but the hole above was closing and getting smaller and smaller. So she really needed to speed up.

SNT swam as fast as she could to the top, but the pokemon bellow would spit out sludge at her and spin around to form a vortex to slow SNT down. She didn't give up.

Eventually she swam and jumped out of the hole before it closed and right after she heard a loud noise guessing that the pokemon hit the top with the shell now covering the sewer. SNT caught her breath after not being able to breathe for a long period but was fine, but one thing was clear, she is out of the sewer

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SUPERB)

SNT then tried to look around to figure out where she is and sees the sign "Bubble's Sewage Plant of CWCville."

SNT then signed knowing that there is more sewage to swim through and she begins to run.

BUBBLE'S SEWAGE ZONE ACT 2

SNT liked this part of the sewer better due to the fact the it was designed to clean water. So swimming through the sewage plant was a lot better. She still wanted to get a pool of alcohol and disinfect herself after though because even if the water was cleaner, she still needed to take a major shower to make sure that she would get all of that crap out of her fur.

There where all types of chemicals in the water to help clean it, including pokemon. In the secould part, SNT ran across slippery metal and had to jump from pipe to pipe. She would also hang on pipe to swing to another.

SNT would dive into the water's to get through pipes and little parts of the factory to get to where she was going.

While she was finding her way through the plant, SNT started to remember about what she was doing on Angel Island. She remembered landing on the Island with Tails with a metal detector to find Eggman's robots and we discovered that Eggman was secretly building an underground base in Angel Island and to get to it, she had to swim in the creek and get to the entrance. After reaching the entrance, her memory goes blank. All she can do is keep going to the end and figure out what happened.

SNT was able to find another large ring in the factory and she entered the special stage.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

SNT began the stage by collecting rings but the spikes were out of control. She ended up running into a lot more spikes than usual and now in an unpredictable pattern. SNT was thrown off with every spike she hit. SNT was unsuccessful to get the chaos emerald because she ran out of time.

SPECIAL STAGE: FAIL

SNT got out of the stage and looked around the plant. "I am usually really good at a lot of things but it seems when I got to this world. I seem to be struggling a little. I have been almost defeated by Rosechu and Sonichu and I am usually good at anything. I am losing my touch?" She signed and looked above at the night sky. "I need to rest myself but how can I rest when I need to find my way back to Sonic. There is obviously something wrong with this world I was transported to but I miss my home."

SNT then started to tear up. "I miss Flaming Knuckles and his tough attitude. I miss Amy and her jealousy. I miss Shadow, but I especially miss... Sonic."

She suddenly imagined Sonic and imagining the first time they met. "I can still hear the ring of Sonic's voice through my mind."

SNT then heard Sonic say. "Where is SNT? I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER HOW MUCH I WANNA PUT MY WEEEEEEEEIIIIII-!"

She then snapped out of her imagination. "What the heck, how did that get into my mind? Since when did Sonic ever say that?" SNT went through every memory in her head but could never find Sonic saying that.

Even though SNT was lonely in this world of unknown, she could not give up and stop where she was, she had to keep going in order to get home. So she kept pressing on into the plant.

After running and avoiding obstacles for a long time. She reached the room called, "The Fresh Water Room". It was abnormally quiet and a large circular pool sat in the middle. The pool was the only source of light as there was energy coming out from the water so it was glowing.

All of a sudden. The water started bubbling and a figure then comes out of the water. It looked like a Sonichu but it was blue and white and had long blue hair. It was female, SNT could tell.

"The name is Bubbles Rosechu. Now it is time to have a little fun." she said. The door then locked behind SNT and above, the roof opened, suddenly a waterfall was formed on top of the room and. SNT now caught up in this was now finding that the water was rising from the pool and onto her legs in a matter of seconds. The waves eventually sweep SNT off of her feet and taking her underwater.

SNT opened her eyes as she is completely submerged. It was only a matter of time before she would drown. She needed to defeat Bubbles fast before that happened.

Bubbles being able to breathe underwater prepares and electric attack and uses Thunder causing a Shockwave on energy expanding in the water. Because water is conductive, SNT felt the blow, the attack didn't help with her breathing apparatus. SNT tried to attack with her boost swimming into her. It was successful at first, but Bubbles eventually caught on and started dodging her attacks. Everytime Bubbles would use Thunder or Shockwave, it was a direct hit on SNT.

SNT was losing her strength faster due to the lack of Oxygen, It seemed that Bubbles was too strong. She had one last thing she could do. She remembered something that Shadow taught her. But she needed to do it fast before she would lose her consciousness and drown.

SNT grabbed the Chaos Emerald from behind her back and with the last of her strength she yelled. "Blhaos.... Blubtroll." Suddenly a light appeared around the Chaos Emerald and it instantly froze time. SNT used the Emeralds Power to struck Bubbles head on, taking her out once and for all. The waters then reseated back into the poll and SNT then swam out of the water leaving Bubbles at the bottom of the poll. She took a second to catch her breath.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SUBPAR)

SNT got herself to get outside of the plant and she found a nearby bank and fell right onto the sand. The fight with Bubbles really took it out of her as it was the hardest fight so far. She soon opened her eyes to find a small cavern hidden on the banks. She then crawled into the cavern and laid face up onto a rock where she instantly was knocked out.

Meanwhile, at CWCville City Hall in the middle of CWCville mall. Chris Chan ran through the portal tied to his closet with pieces of paper. "I know who SNT is now!"

Sonichu and Rosechu are present. "Great." Sonichu said "Who is she?"

"She is a hybrid of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Hints the name SNT." Chris Chan explained. "It took me awhile to find this information because I said S&T into Google's mic back at home and it kept bringing me to a page for some college in Missouri."

"Umm... Why did you just type in SNT into Google?" Rosechu asked.

Chris Chan then huffed. "I... have my reasons!"

"Is it because that you broke your keyboard when you c-?" Sonichu asked when Chris Chan interrupted.

"Ok, that's enough of that. Back to SNT." He said. "She is an OC made from a person named Corney. She may be boyfriend free."

"So how will you attract her to CWCville?" Rosechu asked.

"That information is classified but I am working on it. Lets just say it is a surprise." Chris Chan said.

"Well, I wish you luck father on your project." Sonichu said.

"I'm going to need it, We need to prepare for the concert tomorrow but I think I can balance it with this project. Lets get some rest and tomorrow, lets work hard." Chris Chan waved goodbye as he ran into the portal.

"Good Night Father" exclaimed Sonichu as the couple walked out of the room.


	4. CWC Colosseum Zone

SNT broke right into Dr. Eggman's secret base with Tails right under Angel Island. It was still under construction because the base was being built in secret, it wasn't secret enough.

SNT and Tails worked together to get through the robots Eggman set up for them including all kinds of construction robots and just regular baddies. Overall, it wasn't that hard or easy. This was also the first time SNT started using the boost that Sonic taught her how to do. The day earlier. When she was in boost, it was like she was completely invisible as nothing would be able to stop her. Tails then branched off with SNT to mess with the electrical system but she kept going deeper and deeper into the base.

Eventually she made it to the core of the base in which she slowed down to examine the area. It seemed that the base had a ton of blueprints to look at. It seemed to be schematics of pieces to a machine. SNT then looked on top of the blueprints to see the ultimate plan. On top of the plans, it said, dimensional portal device. Chaos Emeralds where a part of the plan as they surrounded the machine creating enough energy to tear holes through space and time.

SNT could do nothing but aww at the plans but she knew it was not going to be used for good. So she continued through the factory when suddenly, she hears a large roar and out pops what appears to be a large purple striped patterned white dragon with orbs on its shoulder which then picked up SNT and took her through a portal to another world.

SNT woke up breathing hard with the shock of that dream. She was in the cavern that she crawled in for the night after fighting Bubbles in the sewage plant. It felt like she slept 15 hours.

The weather outside was sunny and the sun didn't touch her body but the edge of the cave. SNT got on her feet and walked to the edge of the cave to see the plant she swam through the day before and the stream that came out of it.

"I don't know if I can find any place to wash myself but here so might as well."

SNT proceed to wash herself off in the stream but she knew she needed to get an actual shower. "The first shower I see, I will get into it and give myself a real shower."

After washing herself off in the stream. She climbed out of the river bank and looked back at the city and ran for it. "I need to find Christian, he is my ticket out of here."

...

In the city, Chris Chan is in his limo with Sonichu going to the CWC Colosseum for the Christian and the Hedgehog Boys concert that night. This was highly anticipated. How many cities do you get to see your own mayor a part of a band?

"Sonichu, I am so excited to perform tonight at the concert. I am kind of worried that SNT would come and crash it considering the fact that everyone in the city is looking for her. I also heard that Bubbles wasn't able to defeat her. It's like this character is running rampant in this story and destroying everything I have created for this town." Chris said worryingly.

"Don't worry about it, I have Bionic watching the outside to make sure that she doesn't come in." Sonichu said confidently.

At that moment, they pass by SNT without each other knowing. This time, SNT is looking at a poster on the wall saying: "Come see Christian and the Hedgehog Boys tonight in concert. Don't be late, or else."

SNT smiled. "So that is where Christian is going to be huh?" She grabbed the poster off of the wall and then ran toward the Colosseum.

...

The Colosseum had a long line in front if it and it felt like all of the population of CWCville came out to see Christian sing. There were excited fans everywhere and everyone was acting like this was the only music to enjoy of all time. On the front of the colosseum, there was a large sign showing all of the band members.

SNT looked at the front and thought "Chris Chan is lead vocalist, the second you have Sonichu on the electric guitar. Then you have a black version of Sonichu named Blake on keyboard." Blake was black with red lines on him. "Then you had Wild on bass who is a green version of Sonichu and Punchy who isn't really a Sonichu but really just Knuckles mixed with Pikachu with a stupid name."

SNT also looked intently at the eyes of Punchy. Punchy's eyes looked nothing like the other Sonichus or Knuckles in general. It seemed that it was insulting some group somewhere but she could not put her finger on it. SNT couldn't put her fingers on it but just dealt with it and walked into the line for the stadium.

Everywhere you looked, there was a police officer watching the crowd waiting to see the concert. SNT tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Excuse me." SNT said while she was trying to get through the crowd.

"Oh, don't worry about it." said the person who pushed out of the way. The person looked at SNT a little more and noticed her features. "Hey... aren't you that... hmm."

"What's wrong?" SNT asked.

The person looked at her more. "I can't remember what I was told to look for... hmm."

SNT changed to topic so he could get his mind off of her. "So how good is Christian and his band?"

"You never been to a concert for this, that illegal not to attend one, but I am guessing you just moved here." he responded. "The music is the best, it is the only thing we listen to here in CWCville, it's either him or Jiggliami we listen to."

"No variety?" SNT asked.

"Yep, that's all we listen to." the man answered.

Suddenly, one of the police officers notice SNT. "Hey you, I know you, you are wanted by the law!"

SNT was surprised. "Uh oh, Gotta scoot!" She then jumped into the air and landed on a clear spot in advance. And then she boosted through the crowd. The crowd who was directly in the path where knocked down like bowling pins as SNT then passed through the entrance of the Colosseum.

"MEN, AFTER HER!" said the police officer as they stormed the building.

CWC COLOSSEUM ZONE ACT 1

SNT started going through the front as more police officers stormed the area. She was forced to jump and then fly to the next floor. She jumped onto hot dog stands and ice cream stands to get away. She even hung onto metal beams to get away.

Eventually, she hides in the ceiling after finding an opening. She was now forced to traverse her way through the wide air ducts and ceiling scaffolding. There pokemon but they mostly looked like bugs.

There where many wide jumps to make as she made her way. What she needed to do was find a way to get to the rooms where Chris was staying and get some answers about how she got here. She wanted to ask what was the dragon in her dream. Maybe Chris was connected to it somehow.

SNT eventually came out of the ceiling when she was in the employees only section of the venue. She picked up the covering for it and jumped onto the ground. Then she followed the signs saying "to Star Locker Rooms".

When she arrived at the locker rooms. She noticed a sign.

"Girls Locker Room under Construction, Please use Boys Locker Room"

"Oh no." SNT looked back at the Boys Locker Room, she didn't want to go in there but if it was only way to the main stadium, she would have to do this. She took a deep breath and went into the room.

Surprisingly, the was nobody there. Or as there may seem. SNT quietly snuck around the corners to make sure nobody was there. "Nobody here it seems like."

"Are you sure?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm su... EEK!" SNT jumped back to see another hedgehog. This time, it wasn't another Sonichu, it was orange, looked exactly like Sonic and he was holding a basketball. "Who are you?"

"Bionic the Hedgehog, Sonic's long lost brother." Bionic said as he took the ball and spun it around his finger.

"Are you really Sonic's long lost brother?" SNT asked curiously.

Bionic shrugged. "I don't know, there was no DNA test so we will never know. Also, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child."

"Wait what?" SNT said all surprised.There was a sudden bit of silence.

Bionic started laughing. "Haha, i'm just kidding. This Fan Fiction has more standards than just twist like that out of the blue."

"What are you talking about?" SNT asked recovering from the shock.

"Nevermind about that. I am here because I was told by Chris Chan that you are trying to crash this concert and I will not let that happen." Bionic took to his fighting position .

SNT got ready to fight. "I don't remember Sonic talking about any siblings."

"You never heard Sonic was in a rock band with 2 of his siblings." Bionic responded.

"I've never heard that."

"Exactly, Back to business, this is how far you go to get to Christian because I am ending you here in now." Bionic begin bouncing the ball with his hands and then he threw it in front of them.

The ball was bouncing throughout the room. Bionic then performed a homing attack on SNT which she dodged but dodged right into the baseketball causing her to get hurt when the ball exploded. Bionic threw up another ball. SNT knew what she had to do, she needed to avoid the balls but attack Bionic. He is not that different from Sonic and she knows how Sonic fights. The fight was really easy. SNT mostly homing attacked Bionic and after the 8th hit, Bionic fainted. SNT has won the fight.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SWEATING)

SNT then went through the Locker Room and quickly found the showers. "Maybe after that swim in the Sewer, I can wash up there."

When she looked in, the shower was gross that there where many stand on the wall but SNT stunk so bad, she didn't care, there was soup so she hopped in and took a quick shower. 5 minutes later. She was fresher and felt cleaner that she was ready to continue.

CWC COLOSSEUM ZONE ACT 2

SNT then had to work her way back into the ceiling due to the police presence near the entrance. She needed to find a way to the other side of the Stage itself because Chris was on it with the rest of the band.

"Hello everybody, my name is DJ Jamsta Sonichu, Welcome to the show. I am here to help introduce the one and only... Christian and the Hedgehog Boys, give them a big hand!"

She could hear the crowd going wild and the stands shaking like it was about to collapse. She knew that Christian and the group came out from the other side because the locker room she was in was empty mostly except for Bionic who was there to slow her down.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, and dudes of all teenages, as well as the, uh, gals. My name is Christian Chandler, And I want to ask ya'll, WHO IS READY TO ROCK!?"

The crowd bursted in cheering, whistling and clapping. "1, 2, 3, 4" said a faint sound. And then the song started to play. SNT liked the music as it made very good use of the guitar and base with perfect sync. It almost sounded pre-recorded. The song sounded fine, but that was until Christian opened his mouth to sing. "Christian and the Hedgehog Boys! Zipping along! Rockin' with joy!"

SNT cringed. "AGG! It sounds like he's rubbing his voice box on a cheese grater!" That was when SNT realised why the crowd was so excited. "This is definitely the only music they have ever heard. She continued to move and didn't want to look at the stage.

Her plan was to climb over the stadium through the narrow air ducts and not get captured by the cops by doing this. They are already hot on her trail so it didn't make sense to go through the circling hallway.

There was no pokemon just platforming to do as she had to jump from one bar to the other. This was hard as even though she could fly, she would get tired really fast and it wasn't that efficient to do it other than swinging and jumping, She avoided boosting.

When SNT made it to the middle of the stadium. She made it to a platform in the ceiling but suddenly, she heard the sound of cracking. "What's that?" And that was when the ceiling broke and SNT found herself falling into the middle of the colosseum right on top of the concert.

The music stopped when the scaffolding hit the ground with her so the band members could get out of the way. It was at that point that the crowd was concerned. SNT was now on stage next to the band.

"Wow, it looked like a party crasher." DJ said to the audience. "A very cute party crasher."

SNT started to shake as she has never been on stage before.

Chris Chan then got on the mic. "Police, what are you doing, get up here?"

"Wait!" Interrupted DJ. "I've got an idea. With this young lady here and this great audience. How about we do something special tonight. How about we punish her by doing an instant death Karaoke Contest."

"Instant Death Karaoke Contest?" SNT and Chris Chan questioned.

"Here are the rules. Above you, there are bars on the screens that are half full. The audience will vote on their phones to who is doing better singing in real time and the more votes you have, the more your bar goes up and the other person's bar goes down. If you reach below 10% full, your stage will then smoke and if it reaches 0%, your stage explodes and will send you flying into the air." DJ explained. "Everyone get that?"

"I agree to the terms, no one sings better than me on my own songs." Christian said proudly.

"Yeah... right." SNT looked at him with a sarcastic look on her face. She was getting even more afraid to because she has never sung in front of anyone before.

"Alright everyone, text 555-764 and vote for SNT or Chris and keep doing it after every line that they share." DJ said. "Are you ready?"

"YEAH!"

"I said ARE... YOU... READY!?"

"YEAHYA!"

"Here is the song. Christian has opening line!"

The music starts and Christian then sings the first line.

Without a fire,  
But a desire  
To not hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT was now up to sing the same part but was too afraid to sing. At that point, her bar dropped to 25% and Chris raised to 75%.

Chris then sang the line after that.

And I see da ladies walking  
Along one by one,  
And I never wanna hear,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT was still too afraid to sing. Her bar dropped to 5% and now her stage was about to blow. It was like time froze around her so she could collect her thoughts "I don't know this song. I don't know anything. But his voice is so bad. If I don't sing, I could die in an explosion. The more I look at it, the more I think that this place... this world. It's all in one mind. The mind of a broken person who may be missing something on the inside. Maybe I was sent to this world not on accident but... to help him. He is over confident in this world like he can't lose, he created this place. Maybe I should show him that... life isn't about what revolves around him by beating him at his own game. But in order for me to do that. I need to step out of my comfort zone which means... I need to scream my voice out loud."

Chris then started to sing the chouse.

Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
Tell me why  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT then followed and opened her voice for all to hear.

Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
Tell me why  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT's bar then went up to 30% and Chris' bar dropped to 70%

Chris then went to the next line.

And I have no fire  
But a desire  
To not hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT repeated the line like she was supposed to and this was the point where people started realising that SNT had a much better quality voice than Christian ever has been. They have been listening to the same music for years with no variety and SNT shows up with this amazing voice that was never before sung. SNT's bar goes up to 60% as Chris' drops to 40%.

Chris starts realising that he was losing and tries to sing harder but only ends up messing up.

Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
(Tell me why)  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
(Tell me why)  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

SNT repeats the line and her bar goes up to 90% as Chris was now on the final legs. His stage started smoking and was ready to explode.

Chris really tied but messes up a line.

Why do all of the jerks  
Get all of the pretty girls? (Yeah!)  
You may not notice,  
But I want you to know  
That I am a lonely... I mean lonesome heart!

SNT then reads and sings the line.

Why do all of the jerks  
Get all of the pretty girls?  
You may not notice,  
But I want you to know  
That I am a lonesome heart!

That was the final straw for the audience which sent SNT's bar to 100% as Chris and his band went to 0%. The stage then self destructed and sent the band flying into the night sky. Chris then yelled. "Why would I be thrown out of my own concert? I was supposed to win! Now we are blasting off like Team Rocket!."

DJ Jamsta was surprised with Chris Chan's loss to SNT, in fact he never expected it.

SNT and the audience witnessed the band go into the distance and the band disappeared when they saw a little light appear and disappear.

"... oh yeah...and we have a winner!" DJ yelled to the audience after the surprise loss. "Go ahead and finish the song SNT."

SNT then sang to the best of her ability the rest of the song.

And I have no fire,  
But a desire  
To not, to not, to not  
Heeeaaar...

This was when SNT's voice really shined.

 

Stuck as a virgin with rage!  
So need a cute girl my age!  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

 

Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
(Tell me why)  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

 

Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
I ain't never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
Never say it, now!

The audience cheered for SNT's name. "SNT, SNT, SNT" as she smiled back.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SINGER)

She then ran off stage and out of the stadium into the streets. She quickly located the direction the band fell toward after being rejected from the stadium and ran into the forest after them.


	5. The Wild Zone

"Ugg..." Chris rubbed his head getting up after a large fall into the trees. He was knocked out after hitting a tree.

"Chris, are you awake? Sonichu asked.

"Yeah, thanks Sonichu. I can't believe my own citizens voted against me with my own song." he said confused. "I should have won, SNT wasn't even a citizen! She wasn't qualified to go against me."

"I will talk to DJ about this later, right now we need to figure out where we are." Blake said as he looked on top of the tree for the City.

"Well, she did have an amazing voice though even though I should have won." Chris' eyes started to glimmer. "We need to get back to the city. We also need to collect the Sonichu Balls."

"We have collected 4 of the 7 so far but their back at City Hall. SNT seems like a dangerous foe that we need to protect this city from her." Rosechu mentioned

But Chris still wondered on whether she could attract SNT's real creators to CWCville. "I don't want to destroy her yet. I don't suggest we do that until we finish our device."

"Yes father." Sonichu and Rosechu agreed.

"In the meantime. Wild! Keep track of SNT because I know she is chasing us and slow her down." Chris said.

"Yes Father." Wild went off further into the forest.

"This is more Wild's territory so I trust that he knows what he is doing." Chris hoped Wild the best.

THE WILD ZONE ACT 1

SNT arrived into the thick forest and went through it. The jumped from the ground to the trees which has vines hanging down.

The Pokemon in this forest where plentiful. There was one that looked like a large green bug with knifes on it that attacked her. There was another that was blue and green with a large flower on top which SNT quickly learned put out spores into the air which made her drowsy and sometimes would end up freezing her in place leaving her paralyzed but it was temporary. There was another that where just bugs on trees and shoot strings and slow her down.

The obstacles was that she had to cross on narrow trees, bounce on mushrooms, bounce and swing on vines. Grow plants with water she could get to higher places. It was a bit of a mix but SNT was used to all types of obstacles, back at home, she always dealt with it.

She found the next large ring to find the chaos emeralds and enters it.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

SNT knew what to expect this time as she went and memoried all of the spike and ring placements. She jumped and dodged mostly all of them and was able to get the chaos emerald.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

"I've got 3 chaos emeralds now and I still need 4 more." SNT mentioned. "These stages won't get any easier."

SNT continued through the forest until suddenly, she hears her own name.

"SNT..." the voice whispered.

SNT stopped with the sound of her name to figure out who that was. "Hello, anyone here?"

Then suddenly, a woman with blond hair and a purple shirt and with a silver tridon descended down from above. She was wearing underwear but no skirt. She also had red horns.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Shlaweel Ryam. I am a witch." she said.

SNT then looked at her. "You mean like a good witch or a bad witch."

"I want you to figure that out because I want to explain my motives." She said as she got closer to SNT and got behind her. "I saw you at the Concert from on top of the stadium. After that performance, I had an epiphany."

"What was that?" SNT asked.

Shlaweel laughed. "When you sung for the first time, you exposed the citizens of CWCville to something new and exposed them to new artforms after years of oppression from Chris. After you came here, people have now started waking up to Chris' motives. You see, Christian uses this world to do... what you call "escape from reality"."

"Escape from reality... What do you mean?" SNT started to wonder what she was talking about.

"Well, you see... there is a world over this one where Chris really lives and breathes. This world that you are currently existing in was all created by Chris, this world is made up of his imagination and everything here is based off of something." She said looking over the forest. "For example, I am based off a real life character in Chris' life and I recently found this out because I was trying to find out where you came from."

"What, do you know where I came from?" SNT asked.

"I knew you didn't belong here when I first saw you. You come from somewhere else." She mentioned. "What do you remember."

"I remember being on Angel Island before I ended up here and there was a white dragon with orbs on its shoulders and... and.." SNT was interrupted by Shlaweel putting out her hand as a stop symbol.

"This confirms my theory." She got excited. "You are from someone else's imagination."

SNT was offended "No I'm not, I am as real as Sonic is."

"It maybe unbelievable but it's what I think. You may not believe it at first because you have never met your creator like everyone here has. Chris has the power to go through two worlds. One he didn't create and one he did. I wouldn't be here without it. The proof of it is in Chris' office with the portal to the world he lives in. You were somehow pulled from your world into this one and now everything is changing quickly." Shlaweel mentioned.

"What do you mean, am I having an effect on this world?" SNT asked.

Shlaweel nodded and smiled. "When you sang in front of the audience and showed off your voice, just like I said you exposed people to new artforms other than Chris'. Now the effect is that people back in the city have been waking up out of their brainwashed state that Chris has been doing to these people for years. This was something I wanted to do for a long time. I want to destroy the mind of Chris Chan and ruin his world. You being here has already started having that effect and by the time Chris gets back to the city, the people will overthrow him."

"No... I didn't want to do that!" SNT cried. "If he created this world, I don't want to destroy it."

"Even you don't understand, you are slowly destroying his imagination from the inside and that is what I like. I want you to join me and together, we can conquer this realm and take over the CWC World!" She yelled

"No... I won't join you! I don't want to destroy anyone's mind. I want to help Chris!" SNT yelled.

"You have not seen anything in this world yet that would scar you for life. You don't know the extent of what is inside this world because this world has many crazy things we do that you would want to destroy it but I will let you figure that out yourself, but no matter, one the people start rising up, then I will get the people in CWCville to join me and overthrow Chris as their mayor!" Shlaweel yelled. "Then they will crown me as the ruler of CWCville and we can rename it to Shlaweel City."

"I won't let that happen!" SNT stood up ready to fight.

"Persistent are you... no matter, the process has already started since you sung to the audience, even if happens slowly or quickly, the process will end with Chris being overthrown and a new leader taking place."

"I will make you eat those words!" SNT pointed and yelled as the fight started.

Shlaweel opened up with disappearing into the surrounding as then copying herself into 4 of her. SNT then Boosted into each one of them and one of them happened to be it. She then homing attack Shlaweel. Shlaweel then went into the air and spun her tridon as it shot lasers out of it. The lasers SNT had to dodge by moving carefully. After that, SNT homing attacked again and hit her head on.

Shlaweel then did the 2 things over again this time changing it up a bit by adding a ground pound with a shockwave with her attacks but after 8 hits. Shlaweel was down.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SLEEPY)

SNT then looked back at Shlaweel as she moaned getting off the ground. Shlaweel then took out her hands. "CURSE-YA HA ME HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!."

A large beam of light came out of the witch's hand and hit SNT directly but she didn't feel a thing.

"Um... what was that supposed to do?" SNT asked giggling.

"That was.. My final... gift to you... hehe... you will know what it does in a few... seconds." She said with her weaking energy.

"What are you talking about... AAAAH." SNT was surprised by a tree falling on her but she moved out of the way just in time.

"Enjoy your bad luck."

"Bad Luck?" SNT asked in currosity. At that moment the ground opened up under SNT and she fell in hitting many logs on the way to the bottom.

THE WILD ZONE ACT 2

SNT fell onto the ground below with her feet and the full floor that was below her was now falling on top. SNT was able to dodge and boost through the underground. The cave was collapsing on top of her as well. It was like everything was out to get her all of a sudden. Everything on this area wants to kill her. You have vines breaking while she was swinging on then, branches cracking that she was stepping on off trees. It was like if she made the timing, she could have made it to the top route which is usually faster.

The Pokemon in the forest where not much better as she learned. She was always being knocked into bee hives filled with bee type pokemon that she had to run from by finding a near by body of water and swimming away, the water wasn't much better as she was always swarmed by red king fish and a whale that almost tried just to eat her.

It seemed that the bad luck and misfortune has really taken its toll on SNT as she has been through a lot so it seems like she was tired because she couldn't stop moving.

Eventually, she found another big ring and dived into it to get away from the mess.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

SNT hopped her bad luck would change on this stage, she started badly but then did well as there were even more spikes to dodge this time. But she barely made it by one second to the end.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT continued with the area thinking that her luck has changed and it was a little better but not good enough another tree was falling down with her on it.

She eventually found herself in a swamy clearing in the forest where the water was shallow and the water was up to her knees.

Suddenly she is grabbed by a group of vines wrapping her hands and was now being pulled into a tree. She quickly boosted onto the water to swing on top of the tree quickly realising that there is a vine wrapped ball on top of the tree that seemed alive because the vines where moving all around it. She then boosted on top of it causing it to roll onto the tree below it creating friction and causing a fire bellow it. She was then kicked off of the ball by being smacked by the vines on top back into the swamp.

SNT just then had to play waiting game as the fire was getting larger as she avoided the vines by going around the burning tree.

Eventually, the pressure inside of the ball was too much and it caused an explosion of burning vines revealing Wild Sonichu controlling the ball as he jumped out. And landed behind SNT.

"You think im done yet?" he said as he prepared for the next phase of the fight. The forest was now on fire with the explosion and Wild started chasing SNT through the forest. This was now a race to see who could get out of the forest the quickest before they are burned alive. There where more falling trees trying to slow her down and Wild using a vine whip to slow her but eventually after dodging, they get out.

But the fight wasn't over yet, Wild then used an attack that shot leaves out of it mouth that she had to dodge because they were sharp. SNT homing attacked and hit him. But Wild also used a thunder attack which SNT avoided. Then using a similar attack when Rosechu tried to wrap her in telephone wires but with vines but SNT grabbed them and flipped Wild on his head. After 4 more hits on him, Wild then said, "let me go out with a bang." he then started to realise tons of light out of his body. SNT had to find a nearby rock to hide behind as she knew what go out with a bang ment. Wild then self destructed sending an explosion out to the surrounding area, but instantly fainted. Wild was down.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SAFE)

"That was really tiring," SNT was out of breath and wanted to rest but she wanted to find her way back to the city. The forest abruptly ended and now she was on a coast of the water. The forest has a blase behind it but it was rater wet so the flames won't go on for long.

SNT then went to Wild. "Where is Chris?"

"Ugg... I can't tell you. He went to go work on a secret project you will be quite surprised about when he is done." Wild said breathing hard.

"Based on what you just told me, he must be going back to the city." SNT determined. She then zoomed off to the city, this time following the coast..

"Aww, you weren't supposed to find out!" Wild yelled. But she was too far out.


	6. White Lagoon Zone

Chris Chan, Sonichu, Blake, and Rosechu are making their way to the city on the beach when a small yellow firefly Rosechu with green clothes on notices them walking on it as she was enjoying the sights of the water on the beach.

"Heya, Rosechu!" she said with a smile.

"Hey Zapina," Rosechu smiled in response.

"I wanted you to know that I have uploaded those pictures we took yesterday on the internet." Zapina mentioned.

Rosechu then nodded. "Good, now the internet will know how much of a woman we really are. I the meantime, we are trying to get back to the city and I was wondering... can you go find SNT and try and slow her down."

"Who is that?" Zapina asked.

"That's a light blue hedgehog mix heading this direction." Sonichu cut in. "She is trying to find us, I know it. But we need more time to put our plan together. She has already defeated some of us, so she is not meant to play around."

Zapina then thought for a moment. "She is female right? What if she could join our cause to strip for women's rights?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Rosechu thought. "Maybe we can persuade her to joining us."

"I want you to know that we don't have a lot of time to chat. We need to get back to the city quickly." Chris mentioned.

"We will talk to you later Zapina, keep editing those pictures." Rosechu said as she ran off with the rest.

Blake stayed silent through the whole conversation thinking to himself "...SNT... your time is coming."

Zapina started flying in the opposite direction toward SNT.

WHITE LAGOON ZONE ACT 1

SNT started off boosting on the water and eventually finding a surfboard and shredding the waves. The waves were as big as tidal waves and where a big obstacles as SNT had to avoid trash in the wave.

Eventually she jumped off of the surfboard and gets back on land where she had to jump off palm trees to cross lagoons and shallow waters.

She had to dodge tourist on the beach because if she hit them, they would be in for quite a ride through the air and into the water.

When SNT went into the water, she had to platform over colorful reefs and fish type Pokemon.

The pokemon here where a variety of fish and crab type creachers. One looked similar to Dr. Eggman's robots. There was one pokemon that was an octopus that would shoot poison at SNT. Another pokemon was a large white eil. It was one of the most beautiful pokemon she has ever seen. It would shoot water and ice beams at SNT.

Once SNT got through the first part of the lagoon. She saw a human standing on the beach who just happened to notice her.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled. SNT then put her feet out to stop herself. "You look like that hedgehog girl. Your the girl that defeated the CWCville mayor in the karaoke contest!"

SNT then asked. "Yeah, I am, what do you need sir?"

"I am a Pokemon Trainer and I believe in preserving CWCville to its glory. I must stop you from causing more harm to the city. The city is a disaster since you got here, the balance of the city has been thrown off."

"He must mean what Shlaweel was talking about." SNT thought to herself.

"And for that, you must pay!" The trainer then took a ball off of his pants and threw it, "Gardevoir, I choose you!" The ball then let out a streak of light revealing a human sized pokemon which has a green helmet and arms and what appears to have a white dress on. It also had a red fin crest on it.

SNT tried to run away but then. "Gardevoir, use Misty Terrain!" the area around her turned into a pink mist. SNT was forced to fight.

SNT then used a homing attack on Gardevoir which hit. "Use, Psychic!" after hitting the pokemon, she was grabbed without being touched and plowed her into the sandy ground below. SNT then used a boost on her taking Gardevoir off of her feet. The pokemon then recovered quickly. It seemed like the attack took half of the pokemon's health.

"Ok, lets step this up!" The trainer then took his watch on his arm and touched it. The bright light then appeared and surrounded Gardevoir, that was when the pokemon's form changed into a much larger dress and with larger more delicate ears.. "Use Moonblast!" The pokemon then used the moon in the sky and absorbed its light preparing a beam and shot it at SNT.

SNT dodged but behind her it hit a tree and the tree exploded. "Wow, that would have hurt."

"Use Hyper Beam!" the pokemon then shot another beam out of itself. SNT dodged that and it hit another tree which caused a much more powerful explosion.

Gardevoir was now disabled for a turn to recharge. This gave SNT a chance to finish Gardevoir off. She then homing attacked it twice which the pokemon could not take anymore hits. Gardevoir reverted to her original form then fainted.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: SS (SANDY SEAS)

SNT then ran off as the Trainer then went to go pick up Gardevoir. "You did well, your going to be fine."

WHITE LAGOON ZONE ACT 2

The second part of the Lagoon was more active than the first as there were more people than and more beach houses considering the fact that she was getting closer to the city. There was also quicksand that she quickly learned she could fly out of with intense force.

For some random reason, people were building these large sandcastles on the beach to the size of actual castles. So SNT had to go through there and do some platforming. There was even a small swimming pool in there and a dining room.

"Who would be living in there to build all that?" she wondered.

She did go back into the sea and did some surfing actions as the waves where now even higher with the increased wind speed. You could say that it was a little stormier than usual.

SNT was able to boost on top of the shallow water and avoid all types of pokemon fish in the water witch would randomly pop up.

She then approached a large sand castle with a large sandy wall on it. The wall kind of blocked SNT's way to the city as it was the last obstacle standing in the way. There was a large door on it.

"Hey! SNT!" said a cute voice from on top of the wall. SNT then looked up to find a yellow Rosechu with firefly wings. "I come in peace for now how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great but I wish to get past this wall so I can get to the city." SNT said.

"Let me introduce myself," The then took a couple of pieces of paper and collected them in her hands. "My name is Zapina, Zapina Rosechu and I am 16 years old."

"Nice to meet you, can you open this wall up so I can get by?" SNT asked.

"I would love to but I also have a proposition for you." Zapina proposed. "Have you ever seen any fan air of yourself?"

"What is fan art?" SNT wondered. "What is that? Of myself?"

Zapina then threw down the papers onto the ground in front of SNT. "This is fanart I found on the internet depicting you in adult situations, and they depict you in a... what you call a "male attire"."

SNT got a little creeped out but picked up the papers. "What the... why... oh my god... why do I have a...?" She looked at them but it was hard to look away from them. They were so gross that not even the writer of the story wants to describe what was on those photos.

"You see what I mean. You are not a man, you are a woman. But people depict you as a man. That is violating women's rights to be a woman." Zapina explained.

SNT then took the papers and balled them up. "Violating women's rights?"

"This is why I want you to join us in our campaign to strip for women's rights to show people that we are real girls and not men with pickles." Zapina proposed. "What do you say?"

When SNT closed her eyes, she started to intensely think about that. It was at that moment it was like she was being possessed by another being. Someone who really controlled SNT's actions "No, first of all there is a lot wrong with your proposal."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, your 16! You shouldn't have stuff like this!" SNT mentioned.

"I don't strip, I just help advocate and help with lighting." Zapina mentioned.

"Second, you just proved to me you don't understand anything about women's rights. Women's rights is about being treated the same as men on jobs and social norms, not on whether you are a man or not."

"I don't know that you mean."

"Third, striping and taking photos of yourself and posting them online will not help stop people from drawing what they want to see. No matter what, what you are really doing is ruining yourself online and discouraging you from getting yourself a better job from employers! I can't believe this was someone's solutions to an issue that is really nothing!"

"People depicting women with pickles is wrong though." Zapina said.

SNT was still feeling like she was channeling someone else. "But does that change who you are?"

"But..."

"Does it!?"

"But.."

"DOES IT CHANGE WHO YOU ARE AS A FEMALE PERSON?!"

"Um... no?"

"Then ignore the pictures, you don't really need to do anything to prove to people that you are a girl. Look at the former first lady of the USA. People started rumors about her being male and I am not going to deny that there is art of her online with a pickle. Did she take naked photos of herself to prove she was a female person? No, in fact she didn't respond at all and just continued what she wanted to do as first lady. None of that has affected her life." SNT explained and then thought. "What is the USA, why am I saying this?"

"I don't believe this." Zapina was dumbstruck

"Who started this trend anyway?" SNT asked

"Rosechu's idea."

"Rosechu started this, I hope thats it because it's a really dumb idea." SNT admitted.

"No, every Rosechu in the city agreed to this, even Chris agreed."

"What, you gotta be kidding me!" SNT was surprised. "Any effect afterwards?"

"No, not really." Zapina disappointedly said.

"Exactly, not even that will work because you can't stop people from doing what they want to see or do. The bottom line is this, women's rights is about equalness for women on the same playing field as men, not on whether or not if you are a real women or not." SNT explained. This was when if felt like she stopped channing someone. "Wow, I can't believe I said all of that. It didn't feel like me at all."

"No... your wrong!... you were supposed to join me and help us. Now I know your the enemy. Prepare yourself!" Zapina quickly got in her fighting positions

Zapina flashed her light to blind SNT and then used a sky volt tackle on SNT knocking her off of her feet. She then got back on her feet and attacked Zapina with a homing attack.

Zapina had a range of attacks, one that shot stings at SNT, another which formed a ball in her hands made of electricity that she would throw at her. But it seemed that with her tail, the attacks were more powerful. SNT attacked the tail and was able to destroy it. It temporary disabled Zapina from making electric attacks. It would also temporary take out her ability to fly as it wasn't balanced anymore. SNT used this chance to homing attack Zapina while she was on the ground and running at her. It knocked her off of her feet. She then stood up and flew into the air with her tail fully lite. Zapina performed an electric attack that threw balls of light at SNT from above. SNT repeated the same routine to get Zapina on the ground and attack her on the ground.

Eventually after 5 direct hits. Zapina was tired and she fainted.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (*SIGN*)

"I wonder why I said all of those thing?" SNT wondered. "It was like I was channeling someone else. Who was that?"

She couldn't describe who it was but it felt like it was her but it wasn't like there is someone hiding on the inside of her.

"I can't worry about this too much, I need to move on." SNT said as she saw the sand wall open in front of her and move on into CWCville.

When SNT got there, she saw fire in the streets and people protesting with signs. There was chaos. SNT knew it would be there but she didn't know why.

As she got closer to city hall, she saw more protesters carrying signs saying things like "No more Sonichu" or "Down with CWC" and "CWC to Go". People were angry. But there was a problem. They were also waving signs saying "Egg go Up" or "Eggman for Mayor".

People started also to surround SNT while she was running towards City hall. They were saying "Thank you SNT to opening our eyes to the outside world. Chris will go down and Eggman will arise" and "Eggman! Eggman! Eggman!"

"Why are you talking about Eggman? What is going on?" SNT asked

That was when a giant ball in the air then comes down to see SNT. That was when SNT got a good luck at her creator. The creator that looked like an egg, a very red and black pants egg with a 300 IQ which sounds unbelievable. "Oh... SNT, long time no see, thank you for helping my plan to take over this realm."

"Eggman!" SNT looked into her eyes.


	7. 4cent Egg Zone

SNT and Eggman look at each other intensely. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you would be here SNT but I guess I could explain how I got here." Eggman then looked up at the highest building and saw his own face then smiled. "You see, after Sonic defeated me recently, I went to Angel Island to perform my next plan. I was going to summon a goddess of space to transport me to another world to take over. It was perfect, Sonic would never follow me and won't stop me. But once I got there, I was interrupted by you."

SNT's memory started to come back. "I remember."

SNT was at the Angel Island Base when she was watching the robots prepare a portal. That was when Eggman came into the area.

"Sonic! That blue nuesants is wrecking all of my plans." he said angely "No worries, I have the plan to move away to a different universe."

"Oh no." SNT said while in hiding.

"Once this portal works with all of the chaos emeralds in my hand, I will then attempt to travel through the multiverse and take over a new world. Without Sonic's interference." Eggman laughed.

SNT then appeared from behind a collom and attacked the robots around causing many explosions. Eggman notices "Badniks! Get her!"

She was able to fight off the army of badniks, but while she was in the process, Eggman turned on the machine. "Your too late SNT, I will soon be able to escape to another world and take that place over."

That was when suddenly a white dragon appeared out of the portal and looked at Eggman and roared. "This must be the goddess of space. You shall listen to me as I am the great dr... wow!" Eggman was picked up by the monster.

"Hey, put him down!" SNT tried to homing attack it but in the process accidently breaking the machine causing to warp space itself. Suddenly the chaos emeralds are sucked into the portal. SNT is grabbed by the dragon out of the air, now holding Dr. Eggman and SNT in its arms but was then thrown off of its feet with the hole behind it. It then let go of the two as they try to hold on. They were all being sucked into the space hole. The monster went back into the hole but Eggman was trying his hardest to hold on to something but then let go and then held onto SNT's leg.

"What are you doing!" SNT asked trying to save herself.

"You caused this mess and now I'm taking you with me." Eggman answered.

Eggman was so heavy that SNT could not hold on anymore and let go of the tank she was holding onto. They both fell into the multiverse now losing each other immersed in darkness with only the stars and universe around them. That was when SNT passed out.

"Since we lost each other, I have made it a mission to take over this city and when you sang to the audience and exposed them to other media, I knew it was my chance to take control. So I used people to come on my side and take out there mayor and put me in as the ruler of CWCville or what I want to call it, Robotropolis" Eggman explained.

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" SNT prepared to fight.

"I'm going to let you get to me first, If you need me, I will be pondering my projects on top of the tallest building in this city. Come to floor 66+6 if you want to see me again." Eggman challenged SNT to do this.

"Alright, I will be there in a flash." SNT then began to run as Eggman then flew up to the top of the building to wait. SNT then ran into the Building.

4CENT EGG ZONE ACT 1

 

SNT started in the lobby of the building and she saw that the elevator wasn't working. This means that she would have to climb the building herself.

"Of course Eggman wouldn't make this easy!" SNT said to herself.

She was forced to find her way and jump to the second floor by boosting up the wall and onto the second floor. She then had to keep climbing to the third and so on. She had to do a ton of parkour with wall jumping, running up walls, and jumping from platform to platform.

The contents of the floors had all kinds of gossip on the walls, probably taken up by the previous owners. The content was pretty horrible, it talked about all sorts of slander for Chris, who was Mayor of CWCville. The walls had plans to troll the mayor because he was really gullible in falling for these tricks.

SNT ended up running into all sorts of rooms with all kinds of gossip all over. But she soon found herself surrounded by things she didn't want to see. It reminded her of the pictures Zapina gave to her. They were all drawn of all of the characters in this world that she has seen and haven't seen and they were a mix of good drawings and inappropriate pictures. There where even some of Sonic.

"Sonic kinda looks good with that... Nevermind." SNT said to herself.

There were no Pokemon but Badniks That SNT had to avoid, it was a mix of all of the types of robots Eggman has used against Sonic. SNT could just boost into them because she already knew they were easy to take out.

SNT soon ended up finding a Large Ring. "I still need 3 more Chaos Emeralds." and jumped into the ring.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

This stage was a lot harder because there wasn't just more spikes but SNT also had to now jump over gaps in the road she was on or it was game over. The rings were also more scattered and becoming less common to collect. It was hard but she barely made it just by 1 second left on the clock.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT continued to climb the building but once she reached the 33rd floor, she came into a glass room wit the city all around her. Just when she was about to climb the stairs to the next floor, she hears a voice.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. SNT looked back to find a purple Sonichu right behind her. It seemed that he came after her. "Father has asked me to take care of Eggman. You can stop here, you could get yourself hurt if you continue."

"I appreciate your concern. But I must continue as I see Eggman as... wait... who is your father?" SNT suddenly thought about. "Is he a superhero? Is this your first mission or is he sick?"

"Well, Father is really Chris." The Sonichu said.

"Wait... What... your not even biologically connected to him... how is that possible?" SNT asked.

"Well... Chris created us with his genius mind." he said. "I was born from an egg and raised by a Mewtwo but he call him father because he is the mastermind of the Sonichus." he responded.

"That really weird but I don't even what to question it because I have seen just about enough of this world." SNT admitted. "Everything here is messed up."

"This place is perfect, how dare you insult this world that Chris has created." he responded offended and crossed.

"It doesn't matter, I need Eggman to get out of here." SNT said about to run off.

"You can't face Eggman, your took weak!" he admitted. "This is why Chris sent me, Magi-Chan one of the most powerful Sonichu's in this world."

"I think I can take him, I have faced him before and I have one, this is just another day for me." SNT admitted but Magi didn't budge.

"You must turn back and find Chris as he will keep you safe from Eggman." Magi said.

But after all of what Chris has done for SNT, "Why would I got back after he attacked me already? Why would I trust him, I am powerful enough to stop Eggman and there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking him down."

"Then I will take you down and if I beat you, you must turn back." Magi dared.

"Deal!" SNT dared him and got into her fighting positions.

Magi started admitted psychic waves and started throwing SNT all over the room and into the ground. SNT then homing attack Magi but Magi did another Psychic attack to avoid it by throwing her all over the room. SNT tried to boost but Magi seemed to know where she was at all times even with his eyes closed and would either dodge or counter attack by spamming the Psychic. It seemed that SNT couldn't do anything to attack him. Magi chan then in the possess flipped gravity and then put gravity back to normal to confuse her. Magi was ruthless and was trying his hardest to not stop his attacks, He would throw her around and homing attack. Magi-Chan was too powerful.

SNT was getting tired but could not get a breath with the ton attacks after another. She was about to pass out. But she had one last thing she could do. She quickly grabbed one of her Chaos Emerald from behind her back and then shouted "Chaos Contr... NO!" Magi chan then knocked the emerald out of her hand and it was now rolling on the floor behind her.

SNT then realised what Magi was doing. "Magi can see the future!" he then ran for the Chaos Emerald on the floor and SNT then grabbed another Chaos Emerald from behind her back. That was when They both faced each other like it was a race with the emeralds in hand. If SNT didn't yell in time, the fight would be over for her. Magi and SNT suddenly face each other with emeralds in hand and both yelled "Chaos... Control!" It was at this point where time slowed down. SNT opened her eyes and found that she may have been slightly faster that Magi. She took advantage of it and ran up to Magi and took back the Chaos Emerald and beat him up with 10 hits. When time sped up again, Magi found this his body was hurting that he was knocked out. Magi fainted with the hard blows from SNT.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: (SCORE)

The ground started to shake and she felt the floor under her feet starts crumbling. SNT quickly ran to the stairs by Boosting. She made it by jumping to the door opening. Magi went down with the floor and then covered in the ruble. SNT wanted to save Magi but knew that if she went down, she could never get back to Eggman. SNT had to keep going.

4CENT EGG ACT 2

With this last part of the building, SNT had to fight with falling platforms and stairs. It was like Eggman was shaking the building. It reminded her of going through The Wild Zone after fighting Shalweel when she put a temporary curse on her and the trees and ground kept trying to kill her, but she would survive.

The area was also darker as it was late at night and there were no lights on. Some of the floors were completely black and SNT had to grab a temporary light which would last for 15 seconds before going out and to renew the light, she had to collect batteries.

The badniks where remixed a little as it would attack with lazers and create light for SNT to see in the dark but would also hurt her if she touched it.

She was still climbing the building but she then soon found a large ring and jumped into it.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN

This was possibly the hardest stage in the world as every jump had to be precise and perfect. SNT really had to focus. This time, the track she ran on was falling apart and so she had to jump in time to make sure she didn't fall off. It was really close and hard, she did hit one spike and lose 10 rings but she didn't give up. Eventually, she barely made it before the clock ran out.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

"I need 1 more!" SNT mentioned. "I wonder where it could be?"

When SNT made it to the 66th floor, she was confronted by a circular path all the way to the 72 floor. On top of the building was a ball which looked similar to the Death Egg but on a smaller scale. It was built on top of the building.

Suddenly right behind her, She saw Eggman laugh. "Welcome to your final resting place SNT, I built this place out of the left over ruble from the previous building that stood here at one time. I have a special surprise for you."

"Show me what you got Eggman! I'm not afraid of you!" SNT yelled back.

Eggman then took his floating mobile and got on what looked like the white orbed shouldered Dragon she saw before. "What is that?"

"Meet the goddess of Space for this world. Palkia, a pokemon who will destroy you. But not yet as I have another surprise. Come hither RoboSo!" Eggman yelled. Just like that a robot who looked familiar. One of its eyes was not covered but the other was covered in electric equipment. Its body was blue with spikes coming out of his back. Something that SNT recognized.

"SONIC!" SNT yelled "What did you do to him?"

"I tamed Palkia with this Chaos Emerald," Eggman said holding the stone up. "and ripped Sonic out of our dimension and knocked him out. Then I roboticized him! That is not Sonic anymore."

SNT started to get scared. "He has the last Chaos Emerald and Roboticized Sonic." It hit her in all of the wrong spots

Eggman explained. "Lets see you try to get yourself out of this since he is the love of your life! GET HIM ROBOSO!"

Robo Sonic then took the jets he had on his back and fired them up. SNT quick boosted to get ahead. They where both now climbing the swarling pathway to the 72nd floor. Sonic was clearly faster than SNT but SNT tried her hardest not to stop running and to speed up. Sonic flew into the air and attacked her head on. SNT couldn't dodge and tripped on her feet. Sonic didn't blink and kept running behind her.

"Sonic! You need to snap out of it! Its SNT... Remember." SNT yelled. Sonic then went ahead of her and attacked her by doing a diving attack which SNT then avoided by jumping.

"Sonic! I can't attack you! Your everything to me!" SNT said in desperation.

Sonic then did another attack this time by coming up behind SNT and trying to run her down. SNT then Jumped behind him. Sonic then suddenly stopped to trip her up but SNT avoid it be jumping overhead.

No matter what Sonic did, SNT could never get herself to attack or counter attack him. It was just to hard for her to hurt him.

They both ended up running up the spiral ramp up into the ball on the 72nd floor where SNT found herself now trapped into the ball when the door closed behind her with just hey and Sonic. Eggman riding Palika comes in through the top of the ball and that was when things got real. Sonic was diving into SNT as Palika has been making slashes with his arm at her. There were two obstacles to avoid. But everytime SNT dodged one of Palkia's or Eggman's attack, they would hit Sonic destroying more pieces of is robotic side. Sonic would attack by turning into a ball and trying to homing attack at SNT but then she would jump onto Eggman on top of the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked. Sonic then hit Eggman when SNT dodged damaging both of them.

"If I make them attack each other, I could get away with this." SNT said to herself.

She kept getting in front of Sonic to make Palkia attack Sonic as she would get on Eggman to make Sonic attack him. Eggman would catch on though and use Palkia to shake SNT off which SNT would have to hold on or fly in front of Eggman to get Sonic to attack. SNT had no problems also attack Eggman directly too.

After enough or Palkia's attack against Sonic, the robot side of him was then broken off as Sonic was propelled back. SNT then used this chance to attack Eggman directly. Suddenly, Eggman's pod exploded sending him flying to the ground in front of him. Palkia was now free from Eggman's grasp. The Chaos Emerald then flew into the air as SNT then went into the air and Caught it with her hands.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT CAN NOW BECOME SUPER SNT

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SPECIAL)

She then went to check on Sonic. "Sonic, are you alright?" She asked kneeling over him.

Sonic opened his eyes slowly as his vision slowly came back to him. "SNT...?"

"Oh Sonic!" SNT hugged him with joy overflowing in her.

"Hey hey hey... calm down, I'm just happy to see you safe." Sonic said in response.

Suddenly the base all around them started to shake and self destruct. "We need to get out of here." SNT said as she grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him to a hole formed by the explosion and jumped from the 72nd floor.

"SNT! WHY DID YOU DOO THAT." Sonic yelled by falling but SNT then used her tails to fly to the ground with Sonic in her hands landing softly on the ground as the building collapsed.

"I am so glad to see you Sonic, I have been in this world for so long that I don't know what to do." SNT mentioned.

"Everything is ok now. You were able to get through it." Sonic said. "By the way, where are we?"

"CWCville." SNT said. She then explained to Sonic what has happened so far and about the Chaos Emeralds. But when the conversation got to Christian. Suddenly Chris came out of nowhere and zapped SNT with a ray.

"AAAH!" She yelled. "She then fell to her knees."

"Hey, What did you do to her." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic, huge fan!" Christian mentioned.

"Why thank you... you hurt SNT!" Sonic confronted Chris.

Chris then showed off his device. "This is my Find Creator Ray! It finds creators of things and brings them here to this location." he explained. "I needed SNT so I could summon her creator."

Chris then pressed a red button on the machine.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the United States. A girl named Courtney is in her bedroom finishing something on her computer.

"Aaaand Done, the latest Episode of SNT Forces is now complete. Now I have to export it and of course Premiere Pro is going to take all night. So I guess it's time to call it a night." she said to herself.

Suddenly a wind starts blowing outside as she left the window open to get fresh air in. She went up to the window and started the process of closing it. But then a bright light appeared out her window and the wind increased to tornadic levels. She was then knocked off of her feet and found that a portal has opened in her room on her floor. "Whats going on?!"

She was then sucked down the portal unaware where it would lead.

...

A portal opened up above SNT, Chris, Sonic, and now Sonichu and Rosechu who just arrived on the scene. Suddenly a blue headed girl with Cat ears fell out and Chris then got in position and catch her with his hands. When the girl landed, Chris lost his balance and fell on his but with the girl on top of her.

"What... What happened." she said right on top of Christian. As her vision cleared up. She saw SNT and Sonic. "What... SNT is that... you?"

"How do you know my name?" SNT asked.

Then she looked at what she landed on. "EEK!" and shot up on her feet. "I am terribly sorry about... Wait... Chris-Chan?" she asked.

"Yep.." Chris replied.

"Ok... I must be dreaming. There is no way I can be meeting my Sonic OC..." she pointed at SNT. "...and Chris Chan in the same area."

"Sonic OC!" SNT replied. "Who are you to call me that?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore." The girl thought she was going crazy.

"Courtney, I am the one who summoned you." Chris said all proud like.

"Is it because I used your characters and redesigned them for that video?" Courtney mentioned. "In that case, I am sorry, please don't sue me."

"No, actually it's for a different reason." Chris mentioned. "I have summoned you here to solve m Love Quest."

"Oh, that's great, in that case, I am so happy that you don't want to su... wait... what?" Courtney just realised what Chris said as suddenly she found her hand being pulled.

"Come on Courtney, I can't wait to date you!" Chris said running along.

"Wait, Chris, I don't think you should be doing this! Please let go!" Courtney yelled. "Help me!"

"What is a Sonic OC?" SNT still pondered.

"What are you doing SNT, we need to go after her!" Sonic said. "She wants our help!"

"I need to ask her what she meant by her Sonic OC." SNT mentioned.

Both Sonic and SNT then started running after Chris and Courtney. SNT knew that her adventure through CWCville wasn't over yet.


	8. Sexual Speedway Zone

Courtney was still locked onto Chris' arm as they both made it to an amusement park in CWCville and arrive at a tunnel of love.

Chris then let go of Courtney as a swan boat arrived on shore.

"Please, Chris, this is nice and all but you know I need to be somewhere right now!" Courtney mentioned.

"Come on Courtney, This tunnel of love is the perfect place where I can get to know you better." Chris responded as the door to the boat opened. "After you."

"Oh... I just remembered... I left my... um... Cat on fire... yeah that's it, my cat is burning right now and I have to put it out, let me do that."

"But if you go through the portal in the mayor's office, you will end up in Ruckersville, Virginia and I don't know where your house is. There is no time to go home." Chris mentioned.

"Darn!" Courtney said as suddenly she was being pushed onto the boat by Sonichu.

"Please, our great mayor is giving you an offer to spend time with him. Please don't decline his invitation." Sonichu said.

"Chris has been alone for a long time and is looking for someone like you." Rosechu smiled. "Please spend time with him and he will treat you like a princess."

"Princess, you mean the Disney ones with no personality, yeah I bet." Courtney snarked

Chris started the boat and headed into the tunnel with Courtney sitting on the boat as far away from Chris as possible and rolled into a ball telling herself. "This is a Dream, This is a Dream, I'm going to wake up from it soon. Please Courtney, Wake Up."

"Don't worry Courtney, I'm a nice guy and I am full of Sugar." Chris said.

"Oh my god." That statement didn't make Courtney feel any better.

Sonichu and Rosechu got their own boat and followed them right in.

"Lets enjoy our time in here, I have never seen this place. This would be a great spot for us to be alone

Soon SNT and Sonic arrived at the scene at the beginning of the tunnel.

SNT started to blush. "We... have to go... in there?"

"Yep!" Sonic got excited.

SNT had to smack herself in the face to snap out of it. "Sonic... I... don't think this is going to work."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

SNT crossed her legs and put her hands together to fight her fingers. "The point I am trying to make is that... um, Sonic... your just too distracting for me."

"Distracting?" Sonic was surprised by that. Sonic is also kinda in love with SNT so it makes sense why she would say that.

"I want to do this alone. That girl... Courtney knows something about me that I don't know and you being there is just..." SNT explained then being interrupted by Sonic's finger put up horizontally on her mouth.

"I know what you mean. Here is the deal, I will wait for you and if you take too long I will come in after you. Deal?" Sonic explained.

"Ok, thank you for understanding." SNT looked away from Sonic with embarrassment.

"Its ok, just go in there and do what you need to do." Sonic nodded.

SNT then got onto a boat and went into the tunnel of love and waved at Sonic until she couldn't see him anymore.

SEXUAL SPEEDWAY ZONE ACT 1

It turns out the tunnel is not all a boat trip as she quickly found herself up against a shore. SNT then parked her boat on the shore and went in deeper.

The cave changed as it turned into a maze of proportions. The zone was nothing like she ever seen. It was made from pink bouncy pillows all over the place which she used to jump to higher places. It was more in theme with Valentine's Day. The walls were white with the ground to tell her that were not pillows and just a normal floor. As she got deeper, pink water was then added as she had to swim into the cavern to get further. There wasn't a lot of water as it was used more for design of the tunnel with all of the pink waterfalls.

Weirdly enough, there was no pokemon to fight or enemies to defeat which was kind of weird. She wondered why but she still had to avoid drowning, spikes, and falling lights.

She eventually stumbled upon Sonichu and Rosechu as they were sitting there next to the waterfall and watching its beauty.

"Wow Sweetbolt... this sure is romantic." Rosechu smiled.

"You know... we are alone right now, do you want to get dirty?" Sonichu winked his eyes.

Rosechu then yelled when Sonichu tackled her. "OH SONICHU!"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" SNT interrupted as she ran into the room. "Please, not here!"

"You interrupted our private time!" Sonichu yelled upset.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to get around and find Courtney." SNT admitted.

Sonichu stood up as Rosechu then got back to watch. "Last time we fought, you did an attack I didn't think you knew. This time I will not hold anything back. I am here to protect Chris' love from being interrupted by you."

"But if you looked at Courtney's face, she doesn't want this, she doesn't want anything to do with him!" SNT explained.

Sonichu didn't listen. "Love will find a way to everyone's heart. Prepare yourself for the last battle with me!"

Sonichu opened up by kicking water into SNT's face and then kicking her in that same area. SNT then jumped over Sonichu and performed a homing attack but Sonichu took out his hands and blocked it. Then SNT got on her feet and punched Sonichu in his chest. Then Sonichu started throwing Electro Balls at SNT which she did parkour to dodge. SNT performed another homing attack hitting him directly.

Sonichu then should volt tackle SNT but then she would dodge and then homing attack him from behind. Sonichu also did a running punch but SNT would dodge it in the same way and then counter attack.

The fight with Sonichu was different from the first but was still kind of easy. At the end of it, Sonichu stood in front of SNT as they both looked at each other in the eye. "Lets end this!" Sonichu said as he prepared a Volt Tackle. To counter attack, SNT started to boost and they both stood there in front of each other with a streak of light blue and yellow lights respectively. Then they both clashed.

Both of them are using their powers to try and repel each other back. They both ran and ran so hard it was going to be a battle to see which one would tire out first. SNT decided to use Sonic's strategy for this and tell herself to keep her feet on point by saying "ABABABABABAB!"

Eventrally, Sonichu was getting tired and was now being pushed back by SNT. "No... No.." SNT didn't hold back anything as she was all in. "NOOOOO!" Sonichu was then knocked off of his feet and then into the wall behind him.

"Sonichu!" Rosechu went to go confront him but didn't want to fight SNT for some reason.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SEXY)

SNT then ran by as Rosechu then hugged Sonichu, "Your going to be ok my Heartsweet, now that SNT is gone, maybe we can be alone."

"Please let me rest first." Sonichu responded as he fainted.

...

Meanwhile, Courtney and Chris are traveling through the cave as then they reach the end which was apparently an island in the middle of a pink lake. On that Island was a single pink bed with flowers all over it. Courtney suddenly knew where this was going as all she was doing up to this point was talking to Chris about his life. But once she saw that bed, she wanted to get out of here.

Chris went into the water to cross it. "Come on in, the water is warm."

Courtney didn't want to cross any of that. "Um... I'm allergic to... pink water, yeah that's it, I can't swim in that."

Chris then got out of the water and grabbed Courtney and put her on his back then they crossed the water with Courtney on his back. What could Courtney do about that, she was stunned that she couldn't think straight.

They eventually made it to the other side. Chris set Courtney down and they both then sat at the water's edge.

"Chris... um... you nice and all but." Courtney started to explain something.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"This is what I mean, I don't think you are... the guy for me." Courtney admitted. She had to do this because if she didn't, she would probably be on that bed with Chris doing the unimaginable. 

"What?" Chris said in disbelief.

"It's not you... or maybe it is but I don't deserve this. You have taken me to a nice place in all but you kidnapped me from my own world to do this." Courtney explained. "Plus there is a lot wrong that I just don't like about about you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

Courtney started to think. "Maybe I should just explain it by singing it to you."

\---

A/N: This next part is sung to the tune of the 1987 song "Love Overboard" by Gladys Knights & The Pips. This song is completely sung by Courtney and is called "One over One" written by me in which is in the same style of how Chris writes his "original tracks".

\---

VERSE 1

Trolls tell me Christian, you know you try to hard

To be in love with any girl this far

They tell me Christian, this has gone to far

Cause it feels that I am in a jar

Sometime we only want the best from you to help you through

We try to reach out but you never react.

When we do try to help you always start a coup

In this world of lies, there will always be hate.

CHORUS 1

One over one

(one over one)

You prioritize yourself

One over One

(one over one)

You never help yourself

One over One

(one over one)

You never have stepped up yourself

One over One

(one over one)

I'm not in love with you

Hey!

VERSE 2

Christian, trolls say you go too far

When it come, to all the love and hate

I say in this case, I say they are on par

Describing you and your fantasies

I say I understand they want to push all your buttons

They would swim ever shore to bother you more

Even though it's a pain, just to deal with the hate

But with a room of trolls, it doesn't hurt to ignore.

CHORUS 2

One over One

(one over one)

Oh- you never grow up

One over One

(one over one)

Please go help yourself

One over One

(one over one)

Life is a given

One over One

(one over one)

Stop living in a box

One over One!

(one over one)

You have never impressed me

One over One

(one over one)

I'm not the girl you seek

One over One

(one over one)

Love is hard enough

One over One

(one over one)

I'm not in love with you

BRIDGE

Everybody keeps telling what you do online

Look between the lines, and try to find the logic you seek

About the thing you do-

It seems that you exposed yourself to the open world... yeah

It's time to move on from your life, You need to let go of the times

And start living the life, because you ain't impressing me

Because it's one over one!

(oh oh oh)

(oh oh oh)

(Christian, Christian, Christian)

(oh)

One over one

Please just get some help

One over one

*small piano solo*

Oooh, even though your very sweet

But you life have never gleamed

One over one

*small piano solo*

One over One

One over One

I'm not in love with you

CHORUS 3

OOne over One

(one over one)

Oh, please don't talk to me

One over One

-

You would never respect me

One over One

(one)

I just want you to see

One over one

(one over one)

I'm not in love with you

ENDING

Love ends

Failing

Trollin

Ooh trolin

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes

OOne over one!

(one over one)

You really need some help

One over one

(one over one)

Stop praising yourself

One over one

(one over one)

Don't come after me

One over One

(one over one)

Cause I'm not in love with you.

Hey!

\---

Chris then looked at Courtney trying to understand what she just sang. "Are you saying that you don't love me."

"My point is this, your purpose in life in your mind is to find a girl that will just take care of you and have sex with you when you want it. That is not what a relationship is in my mind." Courtney explanes. "A relationship means that you want to hang out with a good friend of the opposite gender for the rest of your life and both having to take care of each other when needed. Meaning that you both work hard so support the love you maintain. I have never met a girl in this world who is into any of the things you are interested in what you define as a relationship because a girl looks for more than that. Girls look at whether you can take care of them or not and it's obvious that you can't do that. This is why you are still single and I don't want to put my life in your arms. This is why I don't love you and never will, or possibly any girl, your just to immature."

Chris started to cry. "Are you saying that you will never love me?"

Courtney replied. "I am not interested. Even in heaven or hell, I will never fall in love with you."

Chris then yelled just like he was at the mall. "NOOOOO!" and his heart meter shatters to -100%. Chris' anger also rose to astronomical levels as he has gotten this close to having sex with a girl but was caught short.

At this point, his mental state shattered and suddenly, Chris wasn't Chris anymore.

Chris then lifted Courtney from her feet and then carried her. "Hey, put me down!" Courtney demanded as she fought Chris. Chris then layed Courtney on the bed. And then got some rope under the bed. That was when Courtney realised what was about to happen. "Chris, this isn't you! Please stop, what happened to respecting women?"

"I don't care about what happens to women anymore. I can never find a true sweetheart and now the first girl that hangs out with me refuse to love me. At this point, I am throwing all of my morals out the window just so I can make love with one real girl." Chris yelled as he laid over Courtney and tied the rope from her hands to the bed.

Courtney didn't know what to do so she did the only thing that she could. She screamed so loud and an echo formed in the tunnel.

SNT is running through the tunnel as suddenly, she hears the sound of a scream. She stopped to listen, She used the sound to find out how close she was. "Don't worry Courtney, I'm Coming!" She then boosted realising that the situation just got really serious.

SEXUAL SPEEDWAY ZONE ACT 2

This part of the Speedway was a lot faster as SNT couldn't stop moving for Courtney. The pillows now had different shades of Pink to bounce on and each shade would have a different bounce radias. The darker they where, the more bouncy they where. SNT used this to try and get to the higher path because they were usually the fastest. SNT had no time to fight.

SNT also had to outrun waves of pink water when she was going down slopes.

This time, there were pokemon in the water. It was a heart shaped pokemon with a long mouth. They would kiss SNT which then she would temporary fall in love, then get shot at by a laser. If they were a lot, they could quickly surround her and kiss her and try and drown he with their weight in the water unless SNT boosted.

SNT moved as fast as she could going from bouncy platform to bouncy platform until she saw the bed where Courtney and Chris are in the middle of the pond.

SNT then dived into the water to hide from Chris.

"Who was that?" Chris asked while he was right on top of Courtney. Chris was already in his underwear and was working on stripping Courtney's shirt off. "No matter, ready to get dirty?" Chris asked as Courtney was in fear.

"Please wake up Courtney, I don't want to be in this dream anymore." She told herself looking at Chris' fat torso slowly taking her white long shirt off.

And just like that. SNT jumped out of the water and kicked Chris in the face knocking him off of the bed and into the pond. "And that is what you get when you go too hard."

SNT then landed next to the bed and looked back at Courtney. Courtney smiled in joy. "Oh thank God, you are my lifesaver, You don't know how thankful I am. Thank you SNT."

"I'm just doing what I needed to do." SNT admitted as she untied Courtney from the bed.

Courtney then stood up on the bed and looked at herself and touched her arm and pinched it. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

SNT then said. "You seem real to me."

"Well on the brightside, we avoided me being raped so that's good." Courtney signed in relief.

SNT then put her hand out as the looked back at the water Chris was in as he stood up in the water. "This isn't over Courtney, don't get all happy yet."

Chris laughed in a crackling sound like he has lost himself in that mind of his. "YOu... have wrEcked my world SNT! All of The pEople thAt LIved in CWCVILLE are now against me and you have taken my world from me. ALL I WANT IS A GIRL WHO COULD LOVE ME ALL NIGHT. YET YOU HAVE RUINED THAT TOO YOU F*CKING TROLL! NOW YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR LIVES." Chris then took a button out of his pocket and pressed it. Suddenly the tunnel above started to crumble around them and the water started draining out.

Then Chris then yelled "Magi! Beam me up!" and that was when Chris disappeared.

The Ceiling started to fall apart on top of SNT and Courtney. Courtney then said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Courtney! Hold on to me!" SNT said. Courtney then held on as SNT then activated the 7 chaos emeralds. Both of there forms have changed. Courtney's hair changed to a lit golden color and her eyes turned gold as well. SNT's fur also turned golden as now both of their hairs got longer now floating with the energy increase.

Both of them then flew towards the end of the cave.

SNT flew in front as Courtney followed behind. Courtney then remarked. "I always wanted to be a magical girl and I believe that dream just came true."

SNT had to clear the way by spinning into rocks and breaking them as they would otherwise slow her down. Courtney would try and do the same thing and she knew she was invincible temporary so she took advantage of her flying power.

Eventually both of them kept together through the tunnel breaking rocks to get out. Eventually they saw a light knowing it's the end.

"We are almost there Courtney, just a few more moments." SNT said in joy.

They both kept at it as the cave then collapsed behind them. Both of them spread up to beat the rocks from falling on them. But then they made it out just in time.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SHINY)


	9. Mental Madness Zone

SNT and Courtney then Landed outside in front of Sonic with their super forms but then turned back in there original forms once SNT deactivated the Chaos Emeralds.

Courtney then hugged SNT. "You were amazing SNT, I don't remember giving you this much control with the Chaos Emeralds but you have impressed me."

"I knew you could do it SNT. She is special." Sonic said.

SNT the looked at Courtney. "What do you mean by "giving me this much control"?" SNT asked.

"Oh... you don't know me." Courtney realised.

SNT nodded. Courtney then sat down. "You see SNT, you are my Sonic Original Character." Courtney explained. "Or your technically me of how I would portray myself as a Sonic Character."

"Are you saying I'm technically you in another dimension?" SNT asked.

"You could say that, to be honest, I didn't think you existed to this point, this suddenly makes Christian or... Christine argument of dimensions hold weight." Courtney explained and then whispered to herself. "Wait, why is Christian Christine here?"

"So, I am really a fragment of your imagination." SNT asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Courtney explained. "But right now I have just realised that... I'm not the one controlling this story."

"What are you talking about?" SNT asked in curiosity.

"I don't think that I am writing any story about Sonichu and you in it SNT. I don't think Chris Chan is either because if that was the case, you would lose the fight with Sonichu." Courtney explained. "There for, there is another force controlling this story... Oh no... This is a Fanfiction."

"What does that mean." Sonic asked.

"Everything is being controlled by someone somewhere else. Including every line of dialogue we say." Courtney explained. "Who ever this person is, I am going to smack him for writing that rape scene."

"Are we ever going to get out of this world and find our way back to our own dimensions?" SNT asked.

"I don't know but what we can do is..." Courtney was interrupted when suddenly the ground started to shake.

The earth was rooting and crying under their feet with now cracks was starting to appear. With Chris losing his mind, it seems that his world was tearing apart and unsable. Making the world he created in danger.

SNT remembered what Chris told her that the world he created was being destroyed with since she came here. She has destroyed Chris' mind and this world tearing apart is all apart of it.

Cracks in the earth began the appear when suddenly a bright light sends them all floating in mid air as the world suddenly explodes.

When Sonic, SNT, and Courtney open their eyes, they found themselves on what Courtney recognized as a kind of reverse world just like Giratina lived in in the Pokemon game or movie. They all stood up and saw the different areas that SNT once saw while going through this world. Now its been torn apart.

"Chris has lost it." Courtney mentioned. "This world is being destroyed once and for all. If we don't get out of here, we will be forever be trapped in his broken imagination. We need to get moving."

"Ok, lets run SNT." Sonic said as Courtney then got on Sonic's back.

"Lets Dart!" SNT said as they both went running deeper into this distorted world.

MENTAL MADNESS ZONE ACT 1

Every zone that SNT went through was mixed in with some new elements attached. For example, The sewer that SNT went through was remix with the Lagoon as the ocean water was now sewage. The pillows where from the tunnel were spread out so SNT could get to higher planes. There where all types of mixes somehow of all of the stages SNT went through. The pink water from the tunnel was also now floating in a bubble mid air which all of them had to swim through to get to a father platform. It also seemed that Gravity didn't matter as it had its own rules. Kinda like the reverse world in Pokemon.

When it got to the bubbles. Sonic couldn't swim so Courtney would take over and Sonic ride on her back through the water.

SNT also ended up carrying the two when going to higher platforms as she spun her two tails around. When she boosted, Sonic would do it to but Courtney needed to hold on with the speed as she couldn't go fast. But eventually they found some running shoes for her to try just out of the boxes in which Courtney would use to then keep up. It was fun for her to for once be running with Sonic and SNT.

The Pokemon where all a mix of all of the Pokemon SNT has encountered throughout her adventure all in respective places. The same gimmicks apply. While swimming, the love fish pokemon got onto Courtney and Sonic and tried to drown her but SNT saved her by boosting them out of it. Sonic got zapped by a Pikachu as SNT had to save him from that. Courtney was more knowledgeable about Pokemon so would avoid them when she knew how.

Eventually, they made it to a box type room which was Dark. They all couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly a light appears. "SNT! You have messed up this world and you shall pay for it." Suddenly a Sonichu looking creature appears all black. Kinda like Shadow, exactly like Shadow.

"Blackchu!" Courtney said. "Or Blake... whatever."

"That's correct." Blake laughed as the lights then came on revealing him.

"You where on that band with Christian where you?" SNT asked.

"I was, but I am here to kill you all and punish you for your disrespect you trolls." Blake explained. "I am the only thing standing in the way between you and Christian, this makes me the last boss before the final boss."

"Nothing you would do will stop us." Sonic said. "All we are trying to do is get out of here. We don't want to do any more harm."

"Chris had scared me, I want to go home and go to sleep." Courtney yelled.

"Please, all we are asking is that we don't have to fight, we could just work together and get out of here together. Nobody has to die." SNT begged, but Blake didn't listen.

"Lets begin." Blake said as darkness then covered the room and everyone started floating off of the ground like the room's gravity was suddenly gone. Blake was now under the cover of darkness and with the absence of gravity, it seemed that you couldn't do homing attacks. So SNT and Sonic relied on the walls of the room to propel themselves in the direction they wanted.

Light suddenly swelled around what seemed like Blake but wasn't sure. SNT tried it and dive attack the middle revealing that Blake was in the middle of the orbiting lights. "Sonic, attack the middle of the lights!" which he did and hurt Blake.

Blake's light attack spread all over the room a caused a fire lighting the room and making more light appear making it easier to see Blake. But they needed to be careful not to touch the fire.

Courtney even got a chance to attack Blake and threw him onto the wall. Blake also used a speed attack as he would propel himself on anyone he looked at.

Eventually, after 10 hits, Blake coughed and the gravity came back on and they all fell onto the ground with Blake falling flat on his face.

SNT, SONIC, AND COURTNEY GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SHADOW)

Courtney than faced SNT, "Did you hear what Blake said?" she asked.

"What was it?" SNT asked.

"Blake said that he was the only thing standing in the way of Chris." Courtney mentioned.

"The final battle is coming, The portal is right where Chris is, I know it!" Sonic mentioned.

Suddenly the ground shook some more as the room broke up around them and they all had to jump from the now open room to another rock. Both Sonic and SNT made it but Courtney couldn't jump as high but SNT catches her before she fell into oblivion and pulled her onto the rock.

Suddenly right in front of them, the machine that Chris used to summon Courtney is found sitting on that rock. "Hey, would you look at that." Sonic said as he looked at it.

"Give that to me." Courtney said.

Sonic gave her the machine. Courtney started to examine how the machine worked.

"What are you going to do with it?" SNT asked.

Courtney then zapped the surroundings to find the creator of this fanfiction and pressed the button.

...

Meanwhile, at a train station near a city in Texas.

I was typing this story on my phone thinking nothing of it. The train was coming in 5 minutes and I had my ticket in hand so I could get home from school.

"I don't think that any of this is real so I think this is just going to be a one gag thing." I said to myself as I saw the train starting to pull into the station.

The train's yellow black doors then opened and I closed my eyes and started boarding the high floor trains and then realising that I missed the step. I try again but then opened my eyes and I realises, I'm not at the train station anymore and just walking into the story I was writing. I was face to face with SNT, Sonic, and Courtney

"Oh crap! To be honest, I didn't think this place existed until now, I'm just making this up as I go." I said.

Courtney then came up to me and smacked me in the face. "This is what you get for writing a rape scene."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just putting my imagination to the test wondering what I can do with it." I responded.

"Who are you anyway?" SNT asked.

"Well like Courtney explained earlier, I'm the writer of this story. My screen name opuscon789 of fanfiction dot net." I explained.

Courtney the confronted me. "How about you do us a favor and end this story now and put me back on my bed!"

I then sign. "I can't do that."

"What!" Courtney, Sonic and SNT reacted.

"You see, I could do that If I wanted to but I don't because that would be a terrible ending for a story just to say right now "And everyone lived happily ever after". I know there are people reading this and I have a lot of inspiration left and if I ended it here, I won't let you control what's on my mind.I'm finishing this no matter what this means. Even if this place is real or not, So I'm sorry Courtney, you're going to have to stick around." I explained.

"Why you!" Courtney then tried to tackle me but then I wrote on my phone, "I left the story and went back to the train I was just on and the machine broke that Courtney used to summon the writer".

Courtney was aggravated with the writer. "We are just going to have to play his game."

The ground started to shake. SNT then realised and grabbed Courtney. "Sonic, lets keep going."

"Got it!" Sonic replied.

MENTAL MADNESS ZONE ACT 2

This zone just took all sorts of elements from all of the Levels and mixes them up. But it was also adding new things from real world elements. All of them ended up jumping on and over games that Chris liked and things that Chris hated. It was all used as platforms to other parts of the area. The games where spinning reacting to wherever the 3 touched it with there feet responding to the gravity.

It also seemed that the items from Chris' room made it here with all of his nick nacks that they had to platform over. It was like Chris' real life was being sucked into this world. Its was obvious that Chris wasn't acting right with all of this stuff happening all around.

In the background, there are all of these video clips of Chris' life all around them showing in a lot of TV screens, showing what has happened in his life so far. There where also platforms of him everywhere like they entered his subconsciousness.

Chris was now everywhere, the floors, the sky transformed into the same pattern that the shirts he wore. They ended up entering a mouth of Chris and coming out of his butt.

"Let's not talk about this again." Courtney admitted.

"Agreed." Sonic and SNT said after witnessing the inside of a man.

There where no Pokemon as they where now just mini-Chris's attacking them but they were extremely week and harmless. So all of them didn't bother.

Eventually they arrive at the center of the Zone which was a large area with a pathway circling around a large white orb. There were two fire tornados, one on top of it and one on the bottom that both led to oblivion.

In the middle of the orb was the body of a man who seem to be in the middle of a mental breakdown with him crying. It was Chris, he seemed out of it.

"Chris!" SNT yelled. "Please, Chris, we need to talk to you."

Chris then looked up from the ball to see all 3 of them standing before them. Chris then hopped out of the orb and landed on the ground before them. "You all have ruined me!"

"Listen Chris, I meant no harm. It was when this world attack me when I reacted. And I want to tell you that I am sorry." SNT yelled. "If I didn't go to Angel Island, I would have never been here. Please, this is a great world for you and your characters to live in and I respect that. I never meant to destroy it."

"Please remember that this man tried to rape me." Courtney remarked.

"Please, Courtney, you're not helping the situation!" SNT snapped at her.

"You will all pay for what you have done. You have come to the center of my imagination to tell me this but for as long I have realised I am not in control of it right now." Chris explained.

"That's because that there is another person thats writing this story any we can't do anything to stop him." Sonic yelled.

"Nothing has changed my mind. I will still punish all of you. No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!" Chris yelled. He then grabbed onto his Sonichu Medallion and then yelled. "Electric Hedgehog Power!"

Suddenly a white light appeared around Chris as his body began to transform into a Sonichu. He grew his Pikachu tail and his Sonic like spikes. When the light disappeared, it was revealed to just be Sonic with Pikachu Features.

"Hey! You ripped off my Style!" Sonic yelled. "Can't you come up with anything original?"

"That doesn't matter!" Chris said. "Meet Chris-Chan Sonichu! And it's MY ORIGINAL CREATION!"

"Pfff... Not really." Courtney remarked.

"Just don't question it, he has lost his mind." SNT said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. They all looked at Chris.

"Hey, I am kind of a tomgirl and I want to switch my gender. Call me Christine Weston Chandler." She said trying to flirt

"Yep... he has lost it." they all said

"Prepare to end your lives here as we know it!" Christine said as he smile, and just like that, the fight began.

Chris started floating in the air and swooping all across the stage trying to make hits at the 3 of them. But she was going in a sort of figure 8 pattern so it was easy to figure out where she was going. Suddenly Chris then gathered an orb in her hand and then said. "Hyper Beam!" The hyper beam was shot as she went to the ground from half of the stage. So to avoid all of them went behind him.

SNT then homing attack, Sonic homing attacked, then Courtney then smacked him really hard. "That's for touching me!"

Chris then went back into the air and 3 bubbles appeared all around her and went and captured all 3 of them inside. They are then transported into Chris' fake memories as then they pop out of the bubbles and see Bionic now throwing basketballs onto the court to avoid. They all bounced in a rhythm which all 3 had to avoid. But after 15 seconds, they were transported back to where Chris was.

Chris did another flouting figure 8 and then bounced onto the floor they were on. Then Chris started charging. "Shockwave!" then she ground pounded onto the ground and let the shockwaves wave out. They all jumped to avoid the 3 rounds of electric power and then SNT homing attacked Chris, Then Sonic took a hit, Then Courtney kicked Chris in his back.

Chris then went back into the air the then surrounded herself with 2 bubbles which then swoop down and grabs all 3 of them and brings them back through his memories.

They were all transported into a room where Sonichu was waiting for them as he sent lightning bolts on random parts of the stage which they would dodge by getting in position away from it.

After 15 seconds they are transported back to Chris where then she stopped moving in a figure 8 pattern and instead moved in a sort of M pattern across the stage. Then Chris performed an Swift attack as Stars started to fly all over the stage with the gang had to jump over. Since Courtney couldn't jump that high, she ducked. Then Chris came to the ground and started charging her boost. SNT quickly grabbed Courtney and jumped over Chris' boost attack along with Sonic. Then they all attack Chris one by one. That was now a total of 9 hits on her.

Chris once again summoned the bubbles to sweep them into another memory of her. Suddenly they are warpped into what is seemed like the real world as they were teleported onto a highway. Courtney jumped on SNT's back and noticed the highway signs saying "Interstate 76: Pennsylvania Turnpike" . The dark blue car that Chris drives with the license plate "Virginia - Sonichu" appeared behind them and tries to run them over which then they had to jump over and then once the car passed them. It break checks them which then they had to jump over again. Then the car took off on the air over their heads which then got behind Sonic which he had to jump over. Then if Break checks again and then jumps over Sonic as SNT had to jump over. After that they when then Transported back to where Chris was.

Chris then moved in a spiral pattern across the stage and then prepared an electric wave attack. She made an electric shield around herself to form the lasers. One move in an X pattern across the state and then a T pattern and then a Y pattern. Then Chris started spinning forming a twister as all 3 then had to outrun and not get sucked in. Courtney held onto SNT to keep herself from getting hurt or killed. Chris then got dizzy and was now on the ground which then left him open for attack. All 3 of the crew attacked them one on one with Courtney this time headbutting.

Chris then recovered from confusion and then got the 3 bubbles again and captured all 3 of them to send them to another memory.

They were then transported to a grocery story as suddenly they had to avoid cops running all around them and they threw there bats in a pattern and even jumped over them to trip them up. Shlaweel Ryam even appeared to shoot a laser to keep them on their toes. After a 15 seconds, they are teleported back to Chris.

Chris then got behind all of them and then powered up now spinning in air with electrical shockwaves around him. They where now being chased by him as they all to run from the electricity. Then she would do dives right onto Courtney Sonic grabbed her to protect her understanding she couldn't run that fast. Chris then tired out and was dizzy from that attack and landed on the ground. Using this chance. SNT homing attack Chris along with Sonic. Courtney then got the finishing blow. "Take this!" she took her backside and slammed it right into Chris suddenly putting her in the middle seeing her explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IMPOSABLE!" Chris yelled in defeat. Then he fell off of the stage

SNT, Courtney, and Sonic all watched as Chris then fell into the abyss below them.

SNT, SONIC AND COURTNEY GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SPIKED)

"Good Job everybody." Sonic said in happiness.

"You too Sonic, you did really well." SNT remarked

"Pfff... that fight was no problem." Sonic mentioned. "But Courtney really got us through this."

Courtney was looking down at the Abyss that Christine as she now wanted to be called went down. "I have a feeling this isn't over." She mentioned.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"Well, first of all, you have the Chaos Emeralds. And doesn't Chris have a 3rd form?" Courtney asked. But suddenly the orb in the middle of the zone started acting crazy. The world around them started to crumble.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sonic yelled. Courtney quickly hopped on SNT's back as they all then run off.


	10. CWC Escape Part 1

CWC ESCAPE ACT 1

Sonic, SNT and Courtney are working their way out of Chris' imagination. The world around them is quickly turning into a void of nothing and there was little time to stay.

Courtney was on SNT's back as both her and Sonic ran to a circle of bright light. "I think I see the end!" Sonic mentioned.

"Let's keep pushing on!" Courtney pointed. But she knew that deep in her heart, this wasn't over yet.

Sonic and SNT had to avoid flying objects and the platforms from under them would crack as they would have to jump to stay on track.

"This place kinda reminds me of the time of the time I went to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park and trashed the place." Sonic remarked. "Except that we are getting out of a void of the mind."

"Yeah, I have played Sonic Colors before." Courtney responded.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Nevermind." Courtney responded.

At that moment, The path in front of them cracked as a crash noise sounded through their ears. What crashed through was Chris-Chan Sonichu.

"I'm not done yet!" she said. "You see that portal in front of you?" She then shot a laser at it and the portal began to close slowly.

"Oh no!" Sonic, SNT, and Courtney feared they may be trapped here forever.

"I have another surprise." Chris then got surrounded by 7 colored balls they all gave him immense power. Suddenly Chris' form changes from a Sonichu and she became more human. Now it just looked like she was cosplaying as Sonic and Pikachu with a beard.

"I knew this wasn't over!" Courtney mentioned.

"What are we going to do?" SNT asked herself.

Sonic then paused for a second and then looked at SNT. "SNT, give me the Chaos Emeralds!" which she did. Then Sonic picked up SNT and Courtney and threw them to the other side to get on the other part of the pathway. "You guys go on I will take care of Chris!"

"But Sonic! What if you need..." SNT cried out.

"Don't worry about me, Just go! The Portal is Closing!" Sonic yelled.

SNT and Courtney than looked at each other and ran on. Chris then looked at Sonic, "Your taking quite a risk there to make them just leave you."

"Umm.. I know that, but I'm just keeping my friends safe." Sonic blushed while thinking of SNT. "You ready to rock." Sonic was then surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds and he transformed into a golden hedgehog. We was now... a Super Sonic.

"Let's Dance!" Sonic proclaimed. The two opponents then dive right into each other and hit each other's fist at once. The punches were so powerful, you could feel it.

Meanwhile, SNT and Courtney get closer to the portal. "Almost there!" SNT said.

After all of that, They both jump into the portal and on the other side, they both end up in Chris messy room. Courtney hits the bookshelf and SNT lands on the Bed. All of the books on the shelf along with the games and action figures then fall on Courtney. SNT then got off of the bed and helped Courtney up.

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"Well well well, snooping as usual I see." said a familiar voice. The familiar Eggman appeared around the corner. "Your not doing a very good job of it."

"Eggman!" SNT growed

"Don't worry. I come in peace." Eggman responded, hoping not to get attacked. "I am wondering, where are we?"

"We are in Christine's room." Courtney mentioned. "This is the place where she write all of the comics and and her imagination comes together."

SNT then looked back at the closet and the portal that was slowly closing. "We need to go back for Sonic."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked. "I'm sure Sonic will be fine just like in every game he is in."

"Oh no he won't." I said right out the window. Everybody in the room then looked at me.

"Its you!" Courtney yelled. "Please write me out of this story!"

"No, Courtney, you're still useful at this point." I responded. "Back to what I was saying, Spoiler Alert! Sonic will not be ok!"

"What do you mean?" SNT asked in panic.

"Sonic will be beaten by Chris-Chan, not questions asked... the end!" I explained.

SNT then grabbed me by my shirt. "Why would you write something like that? Please change it and let Sonic win!"

"It's already too late for that as the story has already been written. What I am saying is that Sonic will be defeated because of the simple fact that Sonic has weaknesses. Chris doesn't. Chris is a Mary-Sue, in fact, so much of a mary sue that he is powerful enough as Colossal Chris-Chan Sonichu to take down Sonic." I explained.

"You made up this fan fiction's logic as you went did you?" Courtney asked.

"Kinda." I responded. "But I am also doing a little favor by giving someone else here the spotlight. Have you ever seen Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea?"

"I have." Courtney responded. Eggman and SNT have no idea what we were talking about.

"Do you remember how that movie ended Courtney?" I asked

"Clearly." Courtney responded and then realised where this conversation was going. "Oh!"

"Personally, The movie is good up until the ending." I mentioned. "This fanfiction will end similarly but will be basically asking the question of how I would have wrote Temple of the Sea's ending." I explain..

"You came all the way from your house in..." Courtney tied to figure out where I lived which I have never told her.

"Texas." I said

"Thank you. How did you get here so fast to Virginia?" Courtney asked.

"I have magical writing powers, I can just simply write myself in and there I am." I answered.

"Of course you can." Courtney huffed.

"We don't have time to be fighting with the writer! We got to go in and save Sonic!" SNT said.

"Why can't we just kill the writer." Courtney wondered.

"Because I won't write that. Do I need to remind you who is in control here?" I explained. "Well that's all from me. Bye." I then wrote myself out of the story.

Courtney then looked at Eggman. "I know you won't agree to this but will you help us save Sonic?"

"Saving Sonic, for how much I hate that blue hedgehog, without him, it's not fun to have and arch nemesis. I'm going in!" Eggman said.

Eggman, SNT, and Courtney then high five each other.

...

Meanwhile, inside of the portal. Chris and Sonic are clashing over and over again as Sonic tries to keep him at bay.

Chris tried to tackle Sonic as Sonic tried to boost into him. They clash in the middle and kept pushing each other back.

Sonic needed to really hurry though because I doesn't seem that Chris was going down any soon. One thing that Sonic relied on to keep super is his rings. The rings provide power and protection for Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds use up rings every second that passes. There was a problem. After fighting Chris for a long time, he was running out of rings. If he runs out, he loses.

It seemed like Chris didn't rely on rings, he just happened to have unlimited powers. Something that Sonic never seen to the likes of before.

Sonic kept pushing on. Chris then boosted into Sonic as Sonic started to push back and struggle. Chris seemed to be winning this fight with his lifelong hero.

Sonic thought to himself. "How could this happen to me. I always save the day, why am I failing. Am I just... too... weak?" At that moment, Sonic ran out of rings and lost his super form and was also blown back by Christine. He then landed on the platform with the chaos emeralds now ripped out of him and landing around him.

"Sonic! I thought you were a lot stronger than that!" Chris mentioned. "Considering the fact that I play all of your games that you always seem to win at the end. I can't believe you were unable to beat me."

Sonic tried to stand up but just fell back to the ground. "I have failed!"

"Thats ok Sonic, now you can be another citizen of CWCville and I will treat you well and you will forever live there for the rest of your life." Chris laughed knowing that this was good for him to have Sonic live in his city.

"No!" said a familiar voice. Chris then looked around to see SNT smack him in the face. "Sonic will be coming home with me!"

Chris then took a second to try to recoup with himself as Courtney and Eggman then pick up Sonic. "Your going to be ok Sonic!" Courtney said to him. "Eggman has some first aid things for you."

SNT then went to where Sonic layed and picked up all of the Chaos Emeralds.

Chris recouped herself and looked at SNT. "You think you can just slap me like that in my super form?"

"Yes!" SNT snarked "Because I am the closest character to you as what you define as Perfect."

Courtney then looked at Eggman. "I get it now! SNT is also a Mary-Sue, the writer gave her flaws to make her more relatable but he can write those flaws out easily. SNT is the only one that can defeat Chris!"

SNT then started to orbit the emeralds around her as her fur turned golden and a yellow power came out of her. She then looked at Courtney. "Take Sonic out of here and get out of here before the portal closes."

"But SNT!" Eggman said to say she should come.

"Just do it!" SNT yelled

They both followed directions. SNT then looked at Chris "Ok Chris, I am the one you want. So if you want to play, I will. I am the one who broke you and now you can have all of the fun you want to take me down. COME AT ME!"

"With Pleasure!" Chris smiled as then they both headbutted into each other and the final fight began.


	11. CWC Escape Part 2 Final

CWC ESCAPE ACT FINAL

SNT and Chris both clashed in the middle with a shockwave of energy being released between two of the most powerful OC characters ever created.

Chris then started to back off a little as they both flouted in a void of nothingness, representing Chris' world that was now destroyed. "You did all of this to me, and now I get to get back." A large ball of light in his hand. "And now I can pay you back. Curse ya ha me HAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The laser was shot out but he missed because SNT was able to dodge in time. "This is why you don't stand in front of your enemies." She then attacked Chris by a headbutting boost. The impact kicked Chris flying in air but she eventually regained control of herself. Chris then disappeared and then reappeared to shoot balls of light all over the stage. These balls if SNT hit them wouldn't hurt her but really slow her movement temporarily.

SNT then tried some of Shadow's moves "Chaos... Blast!" which hit Chris directly as the explosive wave traveled across the dimension. The damage was nuclear.

While Courtney and Eggman where taking Sonic out. They felt the wave take them off of there feet. And damage the platform they were on.

"Wow! That was intense!" Courtney said landing on her feet.

"The energy of the battle is very high." Eggman felt. "SNT is in a very hard battle but I can feel both of them fighting to the end."

Courtney then looked at the dimension. "SNT... be careful."

Chris quickly recovered and then performed an Thunder attack which had the same effect on SNT which it just slowed her down. Everything felt like a rock to her.

Chris then surrounded himself with an Electric Ball and attempted to run into SNT which then it became a chase through the air. SNT tried to get away but they both moved at the same speed. She had to avoid debris or she would get slowed down and eventually be hit by Chris-Chan. This was one of the more powerful attacks.

Chris then took the electric ball around her and threw it as SNT which the SNT headbutted it and pushed it as it was getting ready to explode. SNT was able to hit it hard enough to crash it back into Chris and it exploded on her.

They then engaged each other in direct combat and threw punches at each other at unbelievably fast speeds, so fast, you couldn't tell what was going on.

Chris eventrally ends up winning the fist fight by slamming SNT with both hands on her head stroking her down. Chris then teleported to where she was going to be and kicked her. Just like that, it was like she was playing ball with her.

SNT eventually caught on and held at her fist to punch Chris which worked. Chris was then thrown back but she regained control and then went for a hyper beam.

SNT flew around the attack and while the Hyper Beam took a lot of power, she used this to get attacks on Christine. SNT then kicked her and threw her back.

"Pretty good, you better what Sonic gave me, but I could just end this fight so easily." Chris mentioned laughing.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"Because, I am only using half of my power." Chris mentioned.

"Half!" SNT just realised what she got into. "Thats sounds familiar."

"Check this out." just like that, Chris then took both of his hands and started creating a ball in it. This required the surrounding to be sucked into this black hole that Chris was making. Every rock, item, platform was compressed into this large ball in his hand. The attack absorbed everything to the point that there was nothing left, the world that SNT and Chris where now in was black and of nothingness.

SNT realised that this attack will be no joke as suddenly

Chris then started to talk to her. "This is the end SNT, you have fought hard and well all just to see it end. Just like every girl, you always got Sonic to protect you. But this time, Sonic isn't here to protect you. Every girl have always relied on guys, you should have done the same." She then threw the ball at SNT as she had to put her hands up and block it.

"Ugg." SNT cried as the tried to withhold the attack. "This attack it too powerful!" she thought to herself. "I don't think I will be able to hold this attack for long. This... maybe the end for me."

"SNT!" a voice came into her mind.

"Who is that?" she responded.

"It's Courtney, Listen, I know right now you are in a very intense fight but I need you to know that you can't give up!" Courtney said. "I am relying on you to get through this because I know you will."

"But what do you know? Chris is too powerful, he just threw all the power he had at me!" SNT explained.

"But you used to be him SNT! You used to be perfect like him with every flaw that I had along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. You are my persona!" Courtney explained. "The writer of the story gave you flaws to make you more identifiable with the audience. But I know you can be more powerful than Chris if you forget the flaws you have gained and use it against Chris. I know if you try hard enough, you can win. So don't give up, and show Chris what female characters can really do! Show Chris that Female Characters are just as powerful as male characters."

SNT took these worlds to heart as then she started speaking to Christine. "I know that you think of female characters to always rely on guys to save us. I know the feeling of relying on Sonic to save me all of the time. But in a way, I was more powerful than Sonic because Courtney portrayed me as that."

"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked.

"But while traveling through this world, I couldn't rely on Sonic as I was on my own for 90% of the time. I had to make my own decisions when fighting all of the characters you have created. This world has taught me a lot. Now I can be independant and I don't need to rely on anyone to help me. If this is not how you think I should grow as a character in your story. Then I want no part of it." SNT explained. "Yes, usually female characters are always standing back and are always to prize for men to have, but this time, no more. I am the first girl that will defeat you Chris, and I will have nobody to save me, it's just me and only me! AAAAGG" SNT then got more powerful. So powerful that she starts pushing back the ball Chris threw at her.

"But how? That was my most powerful attack?" Chris panicked.

"Because Chris, I used to be perfect, I used to be unique, and most of all, I used to be special just like you. Taking that into account, if everyone was perfect and special... nobody would!" SNT said as then she threw the the ball back at Chris.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chris screamed as the ball came back to him and exploded him. The explosion was enough to kick him out of his Colossal Chris Chan form and back into his human form. His medallion then broke in the impact along with his high school ring as the environment around then came back and he landed right on the platform below. SNT then landed on that platform in front of her and took out her hand to pick her up.

"NO!" Chris said panting hard. "I don't need your help!"

"But Chris, this world is falling apart, we need to get out of here now. There is to little time as the portal is about to close." SNT said.

"No, I hate the real world with all of the trolls on the other side. I rather stay in my little world that I have created." She explained.

SNT then took her hand back. "There is a world out there that is bigger than you think, The world we really live in maybe depressing, but people are there with ideas of different ways to make that world better and contribute to our society. And you hiding from the real world in this one isn't helping. Come with me and lets get you some help."

"No!" Chris yelled. "I refuse to!"

SNT looked at the portal ahead as she was running out of time. "But..."

"Get out of here SNT!" Chris said angry. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

SNT stood there for a second and looked at the portal and ran off leaving Chris to the collapsing world. She was still in her super form and the Portal was almost done closing. She zoomed as fast as she could avoiding rocks and debris toward the Exit.

The portal was really close to closing as then she realised that she may never make it. She then reaches out a hand into the portal and got her head to stick out. Everybody in Chris' room noticed.

"SNT!" everyone said.

"Lets get her out!" Courtney said as she grabbed her hand and started pulling to the portal getting tighter and tighter. Everyone lined up in pulling her out. SNT using all of her strength to pull through. Eventually she popped out of the portal with it closing behind her.

SNT GOT THROUGH FINAL

RANK: SS (SUPER SPECIAL)

Courtney then hugged SNT in happiness. "You made it in time!"

"What happened to Chris?" Sonic asked.

"I tried to offer help to him but he refused to come out with me." SNT said all said.

"Listen." Courtney kneeled down. "Sometimes you will find people who will believe in something that doesn't work for anyone and they would believe it to a point where it becomes a part of their values. Once that happens, they are too far gone that anything that conflicts with their beliefs is ignored or dismissed. You can't help people if they are not open minded to change. Chris is just one of these cases. We just can't help him. We just got to let him do what he wants to do. Even if it gets him in trouble or not."

Eggman then comes in. "So there is nothing we can do to help Chris?"

Courtney nodded in dissiportment. "We just got to let him destroy his own life. We can't help him otherwise."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Palkia roars into the room.

SNT then looked at the dragon. "What are you doing here?" Palkia then roared again as the room around them started to disappear and everyone around disappeared.

...

SNT started to open her eyes as she ended up on grass. She then stood her torso up on the soft grass to see Sonic.

"You awake yet?" Sonic asked

"What happened?" SNT asked

"We are in Green Hill Zone. I think we are back where we started." Sonic mentioned.

SNT smiled. "Its over, that whole entire adventure, I have learned a lot."

"I can tell." Sonic nodded. "But now... we are all alone."

"Yeah... funny." SNT laughed. At that moment Sonic and SNT locked eyes with each other. Both couldn't hold back their love for each other as they got closer and closer to each other.

"I can't hold back this feeling!" SNT thought to herself. "Finally, a kiss with Sonic."

Just when they were about to kiss. Sonic then felt a hammer hit him from behind. "Cheating on my huh Sonic!"

Sonic then looked behind him. "Amy! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Why you!" Amy then started chasing Sonic with the large hammer.

"Amy, please! I don't want to trouble you." Sonic ran for his life.

"Don't you dare get close to SNT ever again." Amy yelled.

SNT couldn't help but laugh at the situation that was unfolding. "Yep, everything is back to normal."

...

Meanwhile, the sun was starting to rise over Courtney's bed as the found herself laying onto if it. "Wow, that was all just a crazy dream."

She then went to her computer to check on the export. "Yep, it did it successfully." she smiled. She shared the dream she had to her friends on Discord.

"Wow thats crazy!" Spencer remarked.

"I know, I don't think I will have another dream like that ever again." Courtney said.

"I like the part where SNT kicked Chris to defend you." Meredith said.

Courtney remembered it. "It all felt so real though. Why would I put my character in a Sonichu story?"

"To be honest, they are kind of similar." Zedrin mentioned.

"Yeah, if you think about it, they are not too far off." Mason agreed.

MEMJ0123 then comes into the conversation. "Chris does have a history of adding OC characters to the Sonichu cannon and then keeping them there."

"That would be really funny to have SNT as a Sonichu Character." Rodcaster laughed.

"Yeah yeah, but this is my character and I don't think I would ever let this happen." Courtney remarked.

Saki then comes in. "It's not a bad idea to just put that Idea on the back burner and just think about it later."

"Ok." Courtney agreed.

...

Later in another dimension. Sonic and SNT are surrounded by Eggman's minions. Everywhere they looked, it seemed that there was no way out.

"Sonic, SNT, Game over. Prepared to be finished." Eggman laughed.

Sonic then smirked looking at SNT. "How about let's show him what true power is really about."

SNT nodded as they both jumped in the air and high fived each other and got into a spin dash position. Then they both yelled. "Double Boost!". Just like that, everything that was in there way was no more.

"NO!" Eggman cried.

"SNT!" Sonic yelled. "Give him the final hit!"

"Got it," SNT responded. She then jumped in the air and then started to give the final blow as everything went to white.

"After being in Chris' world I became more independent. I relied on Sonic less. Even if Chris didn't learn anything, he has taught me more about what I was capable of. And with all of that I want to say one thing... Thank you Chris Chan."


	12. Author's Notes

These are my final thoughts on this project documented by me on SNT Vs. Sonichu. This is to explain to the audience the making of this Fanfiction and the ideas I came up with for it.

I had a lot of fun writing this. Mostly because I got to do things that I have never done before like making Fan Fictions Meta and Self Aware, Make fun of Chris-Chan and his ideas, and do something I don't think anyone has ever done which is write a fanfiction about 2 OC characters going at it.

Now coming up with this idea came from a variety of things. There was a =3 Episode I remember watching when I was younger. This was my encounter into the Chris Chan world as in this video that Ray reviewed was where Chris talked about his "recycling habits". I didn't think anything of it back then and I just moved on. Then, overtime I did more research and found a lot more things on Chris that I thought was absolutely crazy.

I took an interest because personally, I can sort of relate to Chris. I was also diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder but I am also high functioning. More specifically I was diagnosed with Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified. (PDD-NOS). That just means that I have some characteristics of autism but don't meet all of the criteria. But I am also closer to Asperger's on the spectrum. I got into Fanfiction just so I can have better writing skills and also so I can learn how to type fast. Fanfiction taught me how to type and not any of those typing programs the teachers at school gave me.

To look at Chris from the perspective of an autistic person is different. But Chris and I are two different people. I actually got support from the schools I went to and my parents tried to help me as well every night just so I could learn new things. Chris didn't get the support I did. Today, I am going to college for my Engineering Degree. I know it maybe tough to get that degree but I have learned to work with my weaknesses and work them to my benefit. I met someone recently at my college that was ADHD who was working to get a doctoral degree which I know we will both work hard to get the careers we want.

Now, Chris on the other hand doesn't understand anything about reality and even though most people look at his mother for those qualities. I think his father is to blame because he didn't believe in giving him the right support for him and refused to get help even if offered. His father is also believed in a lot of anti-semitic stuff and probably didn't help with Chris' development.

Ok, now let's move on. Where did I get the idea for this Fanfiction. Well, Project SNT put in the spark for the idea as she posted her videos on her old comics. To a Fan Fic writer, this isn't new, I create my own characters for the main characters to bounce off of all of the time. Even in Madoka's Nights 2 I created Kanon for Madoka to work off of and the Manager as well. I have never had a Sonic OC character I did find SNT's character really interesting.

After watching Project SNT's videos, I got back into Sonic. (I am terrible at platformers BTW) and I played Sonic Forces which I thought it was ok, nothing special. Then I picked up Generations and liked it more then Forces. Then I ended up at a Game Stop and saw a used copy of Sonic Rush and bought it. Sonic Rush is so far my favorite game in the Sonic Series and proves why I like Sonic more than Mario even though I love Nintendo.

It was during my Sonic playthroughs where I learned how a Sonic Game worked.

I watched more of Project SNT's videos and that was when I realised that with the release of Sonic Forces and the OC creator in the game, that would give people with Sonic OC a little fun, including Courtney's SNT. And boy I was right, SNT Forces came out later.

SNT Forces helped define how stories would be written for this OC and then I came up with the idea to rewrite her backstory.

Yes, this fanfiction was originally going to be rewriting SNT's back story. In fact here is some of what I came up with here:

"I did it!" yelled a mysterious voice. "I finally did it, I created life!"

I slightly opened my eyes. As the view from my eyes got clearer, I noticed the environment. I was inside a fluid of some sort with something tied to my mouth. I guess it was there to help me breath. When I observed what was around me, I saw a table of tools lined up in a row, with lights pointing down. It was like an assembly area. As I moved my body, I saw a man looking right at me. If you squinted, you saw what resembled an egg dressed but it was a man with an unbelievable body structure. He had a large mustache and his arms were skinny. His body was too large for any human head to fit on.

"Hello there." said the man. I couldn't move my mouth to say anything because I was wearing a mask to help me breath in this unknown fluid. "Let me help you out." he said. He then walked behind a control panel and pressed an order of buttons. I felt the liquid around me get moved below me, suddenly, I find myself standing in the tank dripping wet. I could not keep my balance for long, I wasn't used to this body yet so I ended up falling on the side of the tank.

The tank then raised and it allowed my body to fall freely to the ground. The man then picked me up, removed my mask, and then laid me down on the table. I was looking straight up at the light. I then gained the strength to raise my head to see what was going on. The egg shaped man grabbed a towel and put it over me. The towel was warm, probably because I spent a lot of time inside that tank.

"Wha.... what happened?" I asked "Who am I, why don't I remember anything before I was in that tank?"

"All good question, but first, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I am your creator."

"Creator?" I said to myself. "Do you mean that I am your creation?"

"Yes, I was using notes from my grandfather's work to create you. I made you to help me." Dr. Robotnik said while he was looking at a mirror which was looking back at me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I need you to help protect my projects from a nasty little blue hedgehog that keeps running everything! This is why I made you, I believe that you have the power to destroy him." he responded as he looked back at me. "You see, the more time that goes by, the more the world suffers, my inventions have the power to change the world. But for some reason, a blue rodent has always prevented change. This is why I need you to help me get rid of him."

I took a second to think about what I was doing. What it really right to do this? What could I do, Dr. Robotnik was the one who created me and gave me life. I am in his debt, what could I do to against him?

"I'll.... do it." I said reluctantly

"Good." he smiled. "Now to give you a name." He stroked his mustache and looked at me closer. "How about just... S.N.T."

"Is that an acronym?" I asked.

"Um... yes, it is!" the Doctor laughed. "Lets see... it stands for.... Super... Nova... Terror. Yes!, That's what that means, That should tell people that you should be feared!" The Doctor held onto my hands like he was begging.

"I don't want to be feared." I said. "So I would just be called S.N.T., it sounds more calmer as a name."

"That is good for me." smiled Dr. Robotnik. "I need to run a few test to make sure everything in your body. So lay back, this shouldn't take long."

Now there is more to this but this is all you are getting. I don't think I plan on finishing this, maybe I will, maybe I won't. But I was trying to come up with ideas for SNT games. I just kept making up Zones that she would go through. But I wanted her story to stand out from any other Sonic OC fic, So I decided not to go through with this project and try something else.

Then after SNT Forces, I think PewDiePie then makes a video sparking the interest in Chris Chan again now with memes everywhere it's here to stay. When that happened, I decided to read the Sonichu comics. Now they are horrible in every shape imaginable, I have seen better art and storytelling from a baby.

After reading the Sonichu comics, I then challenged myself to write a better Sonichu story. And that was when this story sparked in my mind. I then asked myself, what if SNT did a commentary of what she thought of Sonichu. I knew Courtney or Chris was not going to write that, so I took it upon myself to write it myself.

So I wrote this story inspired a lot by the Sonic Rush games with a little Mania mixed in because I think it's a good idea for a mod and Sonic Rush is a great game. So a lot of the writing is inspired by both games.

Now there were some Zones that I got rid of while the writing was going on. Like on Chapter would have been called "Recycled Fanta Zone" inspired off of Oil Ocean and there was supposed to be a joke where SNT drank the Fanta because it was hot outside but then someone tells her where the Fanta has been. But I decided not to go through with it because I couldn't come up with any gimmicks that the level would have. This was the same with another stage I came up with "Confederate Bars Zone" which is all about racism but I decided not to get that political with this Fanfic.

I wanted to touch more of women's issues in this because I talk to a lot of girls and there are a lot of them in my life even though I have no girlfriend. But Chris is all about the Women so it made since to tackle women's issues more than racism. Plus the fact that SNT was female added to that dynamic.

To come up with these Zones, I thought of places I have been and places in the Sonic Cannon and asked myself, What has Sega not done. I tried my hardest to be more original than Sega. I am mostly happy with the bosses I came up with. The idea of Rosechu Chasing SNT with a Boost power I thought was good. Also the fact SNT had to dodge attacks from Palkia and Sonic to make them hurt each other I thought was good. Even having no boss at the end of Sexual Speedway Act 2 and just having that Escape sequence was cool and just having that as the boss fight. I liked Courtney going super with the Chaos Emeralds power to Escape describes her tumblr profile of "Part time Magical Girl"was pretty accurate to this.

I put it in as close to a game style Fanfic so someone who is more talented at making video games than me can reproduce this. This Fanfiction is more of the back bone for it.

I decided to make this Self Aware and make fun of Fan Fiction in general because of the simple fact that I am writing a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction so it would be fun just poking fun at any Fanfictions out there and making references to those.

After all of the thought I put into this, I am proud of the final result, Is it perfect? No, it is not perfect but I am proud of what I have accomplished because this was a joy to put together and tell the story for you all to hear.

Am I worried that Chris will sue me. No, Chris can't afford a lawyer and plus would put me in his comic anyway and ridicule me. I am not worried at all. Even if he did sue me, I think Nintendo and Sega would countersue.

How about Project SNT? A few days after I realised the first chapter of this Fan Fiction, She posted on August 1st "Sonichu Reboot?" on Youtube which I have taken note of. This is why in 4cent Egg Zone you see Courtney reference that video by saying to Chris. "Is it because I used your characters and redesigned them for that video?".

Why isn't Chris referred to as Christine? That is because I mostly know him as a boy and I will not get used to Christine and I will never will. Which is why I saved it until Mental Madness where Chris announces he was turning into a girl as a joke to show that She was getting crazier.

That is pretty much all of what I wanted to say about this project. Thank you for reading and I hope to keep writing for you. Quick little note to Project SNT, if you find this Fanfiction and you want to dub it, feel free, I don't care, just send me a PM to tell me that you are going to do that and I will just agree.

Thank you for reading. :)

-opuscon789


End file.
